


Бананчик-клубничка

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: Хулиган и мажор. Так ли все просто как кажется на первый взгляд?





	Бананчик-клубничка

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: Разрешено только в виде ссылки
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждения: насилие, трах, мат, много мата (Автор сама его не очень любит, но тут ситуация обязывает).

Пролог

 

Пётр Краснов, известный под кличкой Пит (которую, со слов его баб, он получил за внешнее сходство с неким Брэдом) был в ярости.  
Уже неделя минула, как он стал объектом насмешек. Он - самый крутой трахальщик в городе, по крайней мере, в тройке лучших он точно прописался, практически опущен. А виновата во всём была его бывшая девушка Настя - одно из его многих мимолётных увлечений. Разошлись они с ней по взаимному согласию и без претензий после отличной двухмесячной ебли. Редкий случай, между прочим.  
Но уже через несколько недель по техникуму поползли слухи о новом парне его бывшей девушки. Начались смешки за спиной и шушуканье по углам. А потом его друган Колян прямо сказал:  
\- Тут говорят, что Настюха из Универа тебя променяла на гея, битрахуала, мэрского сыночка. Рустик из Универа, не знаешь такого? Одевается как девка, шпарит всё, что движется: от баб до мужиков, от преподавателей до первогодок. С кошками, собаками не замечен, но кто знает. Слушай, друг, ты разберись. А то у наших ребят вопросы начались. Уж не того ли и ты тоже, раз у девки твоей бывшей после тебя вкусы такие странные стали. Типа, может, ты уже в другой команде играешь, в очко пропускаешь... Ты меня понимаешь? Пит, ты реши, что к чему с этой своей бабой, а то, как бы из тебя реально петуха не сделали.

Пит Коляну тогда здорово ебло начистил, но проблема и слухи от этого никуда не делись.  
Так проблемы выбора наших бывших женщин становятся нашими проблемами.

Первая глава. Девушки бывают разные. 

\- Мне тут пацаны тренькнули, типа твой новый хахаль похож на чиксу… - Петру удалось подловить свою бывшую около Университета. Она как раз, виляя жопой, дефилировала ко второму корпусу, оживлённо болтая с какой-то своей подружкой. Догоняя девушек, Пётр скользнул взглядом по ладной фигурке Настюхиной спутницы и нашёл её довольно интересной. Стройная, в плотно прилегающих к аппетитной заднице джинсах, свободной ветровке и разношенных, явно фирменных кроссовках, с длинными мелированными волосами, собранными в хвост. А походка… так бы и ущипнул кое за что. В общем, если деваха спереди так же хороша, как с задка, то после разборок с бывшей нужно будет взять у неё телефончик и продолжить знакомство на съёмной квартире. Вылечить мужскую гордость можно лишь одним способом, а у Петра уже слюнки потекли на эту бабёнку, как у собаки Павлова при виде загоревшейся лампочки. Оставалось решить проблему и перейти к приятной части.

Он схватил Настю за плечо, заставляя развернуться к нему лицом, и повторил:  
\- Ты бросишь своего голубя, поняла? И будешь встречаться с нормальным пацаном!  
\- С чего это? - выщипанные тёмные бровки бывшей благоверной взлетели на лоб. А он-то наделся, что она скажет, что это шутка. Вот, чёрт… Попал ты, Петя!  
\- Ты шутишь, детка? Ты что, правда, спишь с пидором, одевающимся как баба и трахающимся с мужиками? Ты… Коза неёбаная…   
Заводился Петя всегда с пол оборота. - Хотел бы я посмотреть в глаза твоему трахалю-долбострою! Я б ему так въебал, что… - Пётра трясло от ярости, и в этот момент «въебали» ему.  
Подружка Насти с разворота въехала ему по носу локтем, задев челюсть. Хорошо так, по-мужски въехала. Бой-баба! Сплёвывая кровь, зажимая пострадавший, чудом не сломанный нос, Пётр восхищённо покосился на девушку своей мечты, которая на мордашку оказалась ещё симпатичнее, чем с задка. Ну, на вкус, конечно. Может, черты лица и резковаты, но как же она похожа на его мамку в юности. А какой удар! Только вот зелёные глазища смотрят на него больно зло.  
\- Ну что, закрыта тема! - пробасила «девушка мечты» Петра, и он второй раз почти отправился в нокаут. Бой-баба оказалась баба-боем. – Анастасия, ты с этим бабуином встречалась? - он.. она… оно.. посмотрело на его бывшую девушку, вздёрнув выщипанные тёмно-каштановые брови.  
\- Не встречалась, Русти! Трахалась… - хмыкнула стерва.  
\- Плохая девчонка, - он, этот Русти, ухватил её за подбородок и чмокнул в нос. Петра чуть не стошнило.  
\- Блять! – выразил он своё отношение к происходящему и получил хлёсткую пощёчину от… этого извращения природы.  
\- Не выражайся при мне, я этого не люблю, - пробасила гомоэротическая фантазия, и, подхватив ухмыляющуюся Настю за локоток, утянул её прочь.  
Пётр с удивлением потёр челюсть, понимая, что ему её не только чуть не свернули, но ещё и поцарапали маникюром!  
А колоритная парочка, виляя задницами, уже дефилировала в сторону Университета.  
\- Вот суки! – выругался он. - Бабой буду, но не допущу, чтобы моя бывшая встречалась с пидором!

 

Вторая глава. Последствия одного неосторожного обещания. 

 

Месяц спустя.

\- И сделаешь маникюр!  
\- Да, тигрёнок, только продолжай, - язычок прошёлся по всей длине члена, пощекотав чувствительное местечко под уздечкой, потом Рустам заглотил его целиком, обхватил головку плотным кольцом губ. Пётр довольно выдохнул. Но счастье с этой сучкой длилось не долго.  
\- И на ногах волосы сбреешь - новое требование заставило Петра зашипеть сквозь зубы. Но все его возражения растаяли, стоило Рустаму снова лизнуть его возбуждённый орган… ещё, ещё… как будто мороженое слизывает, бессердечная скотина.  
\- Хоть на руках! Только, блять, сделай уже что-нибудь!  
\- Не матерись – секса не будет, - кошачьи глаза хитро блеснули, заставляя разразиться матюгами.  
\- Сссс…ой, бля.  
\- На руках брить не надо - мстительный язычок пощекотал налившиеся тяжестью яйца, вылизывая тёмно-золотистые волоски, как будто котенок шерстку - А вот здесь выбреешь…  
\- Сука! – выдохнул Пётр.  
В ответ Рустам крепко ухватил член рукой, оголяя головку, и начал вылизывать ее так, как будто это было эскимо. Он уже понял, как это влияет на нетерпеливого Пита. Движения языка то замедлялись, то ускорялись, а привязанный к парте Пётр только стонал и извивался, не в силах ничего сделать. Стол скрипел под ним, но металлические ручки не поддавались  
\- Давай уже! Трахни меня, сучка - взвыл он.  
\- Какой ленивый мужик пошёл - смешок в живот заставил его тело выгнуться в очередной страстной судороге. Пара вращающих движений головой, просто невероятный кайф от ощущений того, как член трётся о щеки и зубы Рустама. А потом все кончилось.  
Издевательский смех, шорох шагов и он остался один со спущенными штанами, привязанный к парте.

Час спустя…

\- Ой, батюшки святы, - техничка выронила швабру и разлила воду, узрев распятого на парте полуголого парня. Она была женщиной пожилой, и, конечно, ситуацией не воспользовалась. Но зато на следующий день весь город кипел от свежих сплетен.  
Петра Красникова, того самого красавчика из Технаря, нашли голого, привязанного к парте в кабинете «Искусствоведения» Универа!  
Теперь у Петра было гораздо больше оснований опасаться за свою репутацию. Сплетни по техникуму распространялись со скоростью пожара, все больше обрастая пикантными подробностями.  
Если раньше Питу хотелось просто убить этого сучёнка, то теперь трахнуть, потом ещё раз трахнуть. Потом, может быть, засадить на сухую пару раз. В общем, убить уже не хотелось.  
Хотелось выебать!

 

Третья глава. О психологии любви. Трудное детство - деревянные игрушки. 

 

Если отец видел, что он бьет слабо, колеблется или в полсилы, то обзывал его "педерастом". Рустам получал оплеуху, по почкам и снова отправлялся на спарринг с бойцом, превосходящим его по опыту или в весовой категории. Мать, глядя на синяки, не сходившие с лица сына, только вздыхала и ласково гладила по щеке.  
\- Терпи, сынок, он же ради тебя старается - говорила она, но в ее голосе с каждым днём было всё меньше уверенности. В материнских глазах всё чаще был страх.  
Рустам любил маму и не хотел причинять ей боль, поэтому делал всё, чтобы скрыть постоянные побои и непрекращающееся моральное и физическое издевательство родного отца. Он привык к побоям, принимая сложившуюся ситуацию с терпением и обреченным достоинством.  
Убедив себя в том, что у него нет другого выхода, он довольно быстро научился бить так, как хотел отец: зло и безжалостно. Когда лупцевали его самого, боль от ударов казалась уже не такой сильной, чувствительность притуплялась. В тринадцать лет, как и планировал отец, Рустам получил чёрный пояс. В пятнадцать выиграл турнир по дзюдо среди юниоров. Впереди его ждала юниорская сборная и, возможно, даже Олимпийское золото. Отец гордился его успехами, но на тренировках стал ещё более жесток и категоричен. Он настоял на переводе сына на «домашнее» обучение, которое сводилось к паре часов сидения над учебниками, а остальное время занимали бесконечные растяжки, тренировки, спарринги, а также просто повышение его болевого порога со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями. Теперь всей жизнью Рустама стала секция. Любая тренировка для него проходила в два этапа: сначала он по очереди укладывал на татами всех лучших учеников отца, а после, при молчаливом одобрении тренера, все побеждённые им «выпускали пар» - отрабатывали на нём свои коронные удары. Рустам же должен был терпеливо сносить всё, не имея права даже на элементарную защиту.  
В шестнадцать Рустам сбежал из дома и назло отцу пошёл в гей-клуб. Сняли его быстро, но вопреки его ожиданиям, первый секс стал не слишком приятным воспоминанием. Утром он вернулся в отчий дом и вынес наказание трёхдневной голодовкой с ежедневными зверскими побоями. Метелили его всей секцией под благосклонным взглядом родителя. Но Рустам выдержал. Зато теперь, когда отец бил его и обзывал «педрилой», Рустам внутренне злорадствовал.

Сейчас он сам не понимал, откуда в нём тогда взялась эта сила воли. Через неделю, едва выйдя из больницы, куда его госпитализировали со сломанным ребром, он занял первое место на областном чемпионате.  
При первой же возможности он вернулся в «Грязные танцы». Не потому что понравилось, а ради отмщения - своеобразной, изощренной мести отцу. Быть сверху самому ему полюбилось гораздо больше. Со временем он определился и с типом партнёров: ему нравилось доминировать над сильными и накачанными самцами, вроде тех, с кем он ежедневно сходился в спаррингах. Рустам всё чаще стал задерживаться в душевой и даже позволял себе украдкой подрочить на особо брутальных парней. Кто знает, чем бы всё это кончилось? Возможно, когда-нибудь отец понял бы, что его сын перешёл в стан мужеложцев и довольно комфортно там себя чувствует, и тогда…  
Тут Рустам обычно прекращал плыть по волнам неприятных воспоминаний. Всё это было в прошлом.  
Однажды, после того как её сын пришёл с тренировки с опухшим до неузнаваемости лицом, мать не выдержала и подала на развод. В суде тогда ещё несовершеннолетний Рустам выбрал проживание с матерью. День, когда родители развелись, Рустам до сих пор считал самым счастливым в своей жизни.  
А вот для отца это был самый большой удар в жизни.

Они переехали в региональный центр, где к удивлению матери, мальчик, живший последние десять лет только восточными единоборствами, с лёгкостью поступил в институт на кафедру «Искусствоведение», радикально сменив спортивный образ жизни на богемный.  
Мать довольно быстро выгодно вышла замуж и с головой ушла в новый бизнес - сеть бутиков.  
Сам Рустам теперь часто выезжал за рубеж. Благодаря тому, что новый отчим был не только щедр к пасынку, но и человеком широких взглядов и европейского воспитания, юноша мог позволить себе модные вещички от маститых дизайнеров, соответствующие выбранному ему стилю… «Педористическому», как сказал бы отец. Но его больше не было рядом и тот единственный разговор в день отъезда поставил жирную точку в отношениях отца и сына. Конечно, «разговор» был особым. На Востоке, если ученик победил своего учителя, то он имел право идти своим путём. Рустам победил своего учителя и пошёл своим путём. И даже ни разу не позвонил в больницу, куда был госпитализирован отец после их последнего «объяснения». Он просто отбросил прошлое и начал двигаться дальше.  
Жизнь забила ключом: тусовки, молодёжные вечеринки, девушки, иногда мимолётные романы с молодыми людьми. Но, учитывая предпочтения Рустама при выборе партнёров мужского пола, его сексуальная жизнь всё больше протекала в традиционной плоскости. Найти в пусть большом, но провинциальном городе брутального качка, который бы согласился регулярно ложиться под него, было сложно, да и отпала такая уж необходимость что-то доказывать отцу или себе.  
Может, всё бы наладилось. Со временем Рустам встретил бы хорошую девушку, женился, народил детишек, если бы не встретил Петра.  
Впервые он увидел его в караоке - баре, куда завалился с университетской компанией отметить успешно сданный зачёт. За соседним столиком гудела шумная компания сильно подвыпивших студентов. «Технари», - презрительно прокомментировал один из его друзей. Рустам автоматически отметил, что знаком с одной из девушек в компании. Она училась в его группе и отличалась неплохим чувством вкуса. «Анастасия» - ему с трудом удалось припомнить имя девушки. Было странно видеть её среди подобного быдла.  
Девушка покосилась на них и покраснела под изучающим взглядом Рустама. Наверное, стало стыдно, что попалась на глаза «своим» в такой неподходящей компании. Парень, сидевший к нему спиной, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда смотрит его подруга, и в этот самый момент жизнь Рустама сделала очередное сальто-мортале.  
Это было подобно нокаутирующему удару в челюсть. Его даже немного повело, когда он впервые увидел Петю, или как его звали местные ребята - Пит. Изумительно красивый, накаченный в нужных местах блондин с умопомрачительными то ли синими, то ли голубыми глазами…  
Если бы Рустам задумался, что привлекло его в Пите, кроме глаз и смазливой мордашки, то он мог вспомнить книги по психологии и сообразить, что неотразимое впечатление оказало и несомненное сходство этого парня с отцом. И дело было даже не во внешности, а в незаметных на первый взгляд деталях: отрывистые движения, то, как он вскидывал подбородок, проводил рукой по густым волосам цвета зрелой пшеницы, в до боли (именно до боли) знакомом жесте, когда смеющийся парень как будто в шутку бил своих дружков под дых или по голове, те кривились, но боязливо посмеивались в ответ. Пожалуй, это была любовь с первого взгляда. Или ненависть. Разделить свои чувства к Питу Рустаму было очень сложно. Но то, что ему захотелось трахнуть этого парня до ломоты в костях и быстрой дрочки в туалете клуба, которая так и не принесла желанного облегчения, он понял сразу.  
В течение всей следующей недели Рустаму каждую ночь снились эротические кошмары с участием Пита, где тот издевался над ним, бил, называл «педрилой» и «подстилкой», а потом трахал в раздевалке секции, в которой когда-то отец вдалбливал в него «науку боя». Он просыпался мокрым от пота, с бешено колотящимся сердцем на обтруханных простынях.  
Наконец, Рустам понял, что избавиться от неожиданного наваждения можно только одним способом: отыметь это самое «наваждение».  
Он быстро выяснил о своей навязчивой идее всё, что можно было узнать, подключив нужные связи и соря деньгами направо и налево. Быстро стало понятно, что такой упертый гомофоб, как Пит, вряд ли добровольно согласится быть «опущенным». Пытаться купить или соблазнить главаря одной из молодёжных банд и гетеросексуального секс-маньяка было бы лишней тратой времени, поэтому Рустам решил действовать хитростью.  
Особых идей не было.  
Рустам не слишком рассчитывал, что его роман с бывшей девушкой Пита может привлечь внимание его голубой мечты. Но встречаться с ней оказалось довольно приятно: Настя была хороша в постели и сам факт, что до него её имел Пит, придавал сексу особую остроту. Ему даже отбивать её не пришлось, так как инициативу проявила сама Анастасия. Рустам как раз обдумывал план по охмурению Пита, разузнавая между делом о его привычках и пристрастиях (в том числе сексуальных) из первых рук, когда тот сам пришёл к нему…

 

Четвертая глава. Мы выбираем, нас выбирают. Как это часто не совпадает. 

 

\- Мне тут пацаны тренькнули, типа твой новый хахаль похож на чиксу… - до боли знакомый голос, уже которую ночь преследующий его в эротических кошмарах, выдернул Рустама из раздумий о том, как бы познакомиться с Питом. Не в силах поверить в свою удачу, он повернулся к красному от злости парню, который препирался со своей бывшей девушкой.  
\- Ты шутишь, детка? Ты что, правда спишь с пидором, одевающимся как баба и трахающимся с мужиками? Ты, коза неёбаная! - Пит так орал, что на них уже начали оглядываться. - Хотел бы я посмотреть в глаза твоему трахалю-долбострою! Я б ему так въебал, что…  
Понять, о ком говорит этот мудак, было легко. Кровь прилила к голове Рустама. Дело было совсем не в том, что интонации в голосе Пита были сейчас прямо-таки отцовскими. Когда-то он дал себе слово, что не позволит всяким гомофобам измываться над ним.  
Ярость застилала глаза, и Рустам въехал хорошо отточенным ударом локтя по носу объекту своих сексуальных фантазий так, что только чудом не сломал. Хотя, если честно, чудо тут было не причём. Хотел бы – сломал, но он не хотел. Просто этот ровный греческий нос с едва заметной горбинкой очень шёл Питу. Портить красоту Рустам не любил. А испортить такую смазливую морду было бы преступлением.  
Он ожидал, что парень кинется в драку, но тот только удивлённо посмотрел на него глазами обиженного ребёнка. Но сюрпризы на этом не закончились. Кто мог предположить, что после своих гомофобских заявлений парень окинет его таким оценивающе-восхищённым взглядом, который ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
\- Ну что, закрыта тема! – пробормотал смущённый Рустам не зная, как себя вести и как реагировать на этот взгляд. – Анастасия, это ты с этим бабуином встречалась? – он покосился на Настю, надеясь, что та не заметила взгляд Пита.  
\- Не встречалась, Русти! Трахалась, - легкомысленно пропела она, строя при этом глазки им обоим.  
«Шлюха, что с неё взять?» - неожиданно зло подумал Рустам.  
Нужно было видеть в этот момент лицо Пита. Он сморщился, будто его заставили съесть лайм. Губа брезгливо дёрнулась, зрачки расширились, а взгляд стал таким, как будто он в дерьмо наступил. Медленно до Рустама дошло, что именно обозначает эта реакция.  
«Он что, думал я девушка?» - пронеслось в его мыслях. – "Очередная «чикса», готовая в койку с ним прыгнуть, только пальцем помани? А теперь понял, что я не девка, и изображает из себя борца за чистоту нравов?»  
Пытаясь успокоиться Рустам, скользнул взглядом по выжидающе смотревшей на него девушке. Она тоже хочет реванша и внимания, только вот чьего больше: моего или этого козла.  
\- Плохая девчонка, - Рустам нежно взял Настю за подбородок и чмокнул в нос. В этот момент Пит сделал такое лицо, будто его сейчас вывернет, резюмируя всё красноречивым:  
\- Блять!  
Конечно, разве такой как он мог не выразить своё мнение так, чтобы все окружающие сразу осознали всю глубину его презрения.  
Все мысли о том, чтобы подружиться (и даже переспать) со скотиной, вылетели у Рустама из головы. Хотелось выбить уроду зубы, чтобы ходил со вставной челюстью и не мог больше так скалиться. Глубоко вдохнув, Рустам ограничился хорошей пощечиной. Челюсть не сломал, но при его силе должно было быть достаточно больно. После неё у него долго ещё в голове звенеть будет.  
\- Не выражайся при мне, я этого не люблю, - бросил он, и, подхватив Настю под локоть, поспешил от греха (нет, Греха с большой буквы) подальше. Ещё чуть-чуть и он бы сорвался и тогда либо убил бы этого придурка либо выеб в ближайшей подворотне. Пугало то, что второе желание было гораздо сильнее, чем первое.  
Рустам не ожидал, что после этого случая Пит начнёт буквально преследовать их с Настей. Быстро сообразив, что девушка не собирается отказываться от мажора только потому, что тот одевается как педик, парень переключился на перевоспитание самого Рустама. Мог подкараулить его у института, у машины на стоянке, в клубе и начать нудить.  
Все их «беседы» происходили в одном ключе – Краснов требовал, чтобы Рустам бросил Настю. Если раньше тот и сам подумывал об этом, то теперь не отказался бы от девушки и за все сокровища мира. Вскоре это понял и Пит. Теперь требования стали другими: «постригись, а то патлы как у попадьи отрастил», «что за бабские шмотки – родился мужиком, так и одевайся как мужик», «какого хуя у тебя оба уха проколоты: в пираты или в задроты собрался?» «нафиг ты когти отрастил, как у шлюхи? Спили нах!», «ты, наверное, ещё и яйца бреешь?»…  
Рустам всё чаще ощущал себя вернувшимся в прошлое, к нотациям и оскорблениям, которые он терпел от отца. Правда, к чести Пита, до мордобоя он не опустился. Но когда Рустам в лоб спросил его почему, Пит посмотрел на него, как на душевнобольного:  
\- Ну, чел, скажешь тоже. Бить тебя? Ты же такой маленький, тощенький, дунешь на тебя и унесет. Прямо как девка. Тебе бы в качалку с парнями походить, мяса нарастить, вот тогда бы… - взгляд Пита мечтательно затуманился. Они как раз шли от института (на ступеньках которого его в очередной раз подкараулил навязчивый моралист) к машине Рустама. Краснов шагал рядом, сунув руки в карманы слишком больших джинсов.  
\- И всё же, что мешает тебе попробовать перевоспитать меня силовыми методами? Может, милиции боишься или что раз мой отчим заместитель мэра, то…  
Рустам замолчал и остановился, удивлённо глядя на заходящегося от смеха Пита.  
– И что я смешного сказал? - спросил он. Пит только руками замахал: мол, не мешай, дай поржать вволю. Пожав плечами, Рустам продолжил свой путь к машине. Что с идиота возьмёшь?  
Идиот догнал его у входа на стоянку.  
\- Русти, подожди, - услышал Рустам и поморщился. Слишком быстро он стал называть его уменьшительным именем. А они вроде как даже не друзья.  
«Я просто хочу его трахнуть, а он хочет, чтобы я перестал трахать его бывшую», - напомнил он самому себе.  
\- Ну что ещё? – он придал своему лицу скучающее выражение.  
\- Русти, ты не обижайся. Просто я не бью таких, как ты, - Пит мялся рядом, напоминая школьника, вызванного к доске. – Сам подумай, даже если я тебя по плечу дружески приложу, так ты в больницу попадёшь. Что пацаны скажут? Засмеют. Это же как ребёнка обидеть. Понимаешь?  
Рустам понимал. Ой, как понимал и всё, что ему сейчас хотелось: это обидеть этого конкретного ребёнка. Так обидеть, чтобы потом апельсины ему в больницу носить. Но он сдержался. Просто процедил:  
\- Спасибо за заботу, - сел за руль своего «Порше» и даже не посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Так, пару раз, пока фигура Пита не исчезла из поля зрения. Но пару раз не считается, так ведь?

На четвёртой неделе преследования Рустам дошёл до точки кипения. Постоянное присутствие Пита в его жизни только усилило первоначальное сексуальное влечение и теперь он мечтал о нём не только во сне, но и наяву. Во время каждой лекции Пита на тему: «Каким должен быть настоящий мужик», он представлял, чем бы заткнул рот лектора. И от этого возбуждался так, что приходилось бежать до ближайшего мужского туалета и дрочить в кабинке под монотонное брюзжание Пита снаружи. По сравнению с этим секс с Настей стал пресным и ему приходилось постоянно стимулировать себя воспоминаниями о её бывшем парне.  
Скоро терпению Рустама пришёл конец. Когда он парковал машину на стоянке у Института, то в очередной раз увидел Пита, поджидающего его и решил, что пора избавляться от этого маньяка. Рустам даже не допускал мысли бросить Настю, чтобы Пит отстал от него. Ему хотелось компенсации за свои испорченные нервы и бессонные ночи, которая бы навсегда заткнула бы его больное воображение.  
Идея родилась спонтанно. Он даже придумал план, пока они шли к его Альма Матер под привычное ворчание Пита.  
На крыльце Рустам повернулся к Краснову и сказал:  
\- Слушай, если хочешь меня убедить, то давай поговорим как цивилизованные люди.  
Пит как-то странно посмотрел на него. Видимо, слово «цивилизованные» оказалось ему незнакомо, но пробасил:  
\- Угу. Где?  
Рустам ухмыльнулся.  
\- Приходи в семь вечера в Университет. Второй этаж, третья дверь слева. Там нам никто не помешает…

 

Всё прошло даже лучше, чем он планировал. Раздобыть верёвки в мастерской художников, скрутить не ожидавшего такого от хлюпика Пита, примотать его к столу и…

Конечно, он всего лишь поиграл с ним. Рустам никогда не брал никого силой. Изнасилование? Само это понятие было для него неприемлемо. И даже то, что под конец Пит сам умолял трахнуть его… Рустам не мог перешагнуть свои принципы. Вряд ли Пит был так «великодушен», если бы он развязал его.  
Оставалось просто оставить придурка со стоящим членом в пустой аудитории. Достойное наказание.  
Только вот одержимость самого Рустама Красновым никуда не делась, а стала только сильнее. Стоило вспомнить каким красивым было его персональное наваждение, каким чувствительным, каким отзывчивым. Уже через неделю, Рустам был готов пойти вразрез со своими принципами и повторить опыт «изнасилования гомофоба». Без Пита было плохо, никто не встречал его на стоянке, не подкарауливал в самых неожиданных местах. А он ждал.

 

Пятая глава. Я буду твоим щитом. 

 

\- Эй, ты!  
Пит неохотно обернулся. За спиной маячили три пацана. Вперёд выступил бритый качок, и, сплюнув, пробубнил:  
\- Ну, типа ты понял: дай закурить и все такое, а лучше мы сразу тебе морду набьём!  
Петр нахмурился, раздумывая, что бы ответить. У него в голове не укладывалось, что на него объявили охоту. Может, перепутали с кем-то? Вроде на ботана не похож, да и Петра Краснова в этом городишке каждая собака знает.  
Как раз в этот момент за спинами ребяток нарисовался Санёк Бурец, и всё стало ясно, как божий день.  
\- О, какие люди, и до сих пор одетые! – Бурец зыркнул на парней, которые были выше его на голову. – Почему он до сих пор не жрёт землю? – гаркнул Санёк, ткнув пальцем в грудь того, кто видимо был вожаком. Тот пожал плечами: типа, всему своё время.  
Санёк повернулся к Питу и ядовито ухмыльнулся:  
\- У нас тут, конечно, не Универ и от Искусства высокого подмахивания мы далеки, но очень хотим приобщиться, - буквально пропел он, с ног до головы облапав Пита взглядом латентного гомика. - Так что снимай штаны, Петя-петушок, - добавил он, решив внести ясность, к чему именно он хочет приобщиться. «Вот уж не ожидал от Санька?! Однако приплыли!» - подумал Петр, смерив компанию презрительно-агрессивным взглядом. Он постарался максимально трезво оценить обстановку и по всему выходило, что ситуация хуёвая.  
Понесли же черти в этот проулок! Хотел срезать и вот попал, как петух в суп. Его здесь сейчас не только ощиплют, но и на вертел посадят. Хорошо ещё, если вертел будет один. Блять! И расстановка сил не в его пользу - пятеро против одного.  
Кто мог подумать, что Санёк Бурец на такое решится?  
Нет, Пит с себя ответственности не снимал. Он, конечно, тоже не без греха, девчонку у Сани практически из-под венца увёл. Не сказать даже, что старался: пара намеков и она с радостью телефон дала, и на квартиру пришла, и ноги раздвинула. Тогда они славно покувыркались, приятно вспомнить. Но никаких обещаний вечной любви и обмена кольцами не было. А то, что дура эта Бурца бросила, не его вина. Только вот объясни это идиоту, который поклялся, что при случае отметелит Краснова так, что родная мама не узнает.  
Как Пит уже говорил: выбор баб иногда ставит в рискованную позу их пацанов. Это была та самая позиция с кодовым названием «хуже некуда»: нехоженый проулок, он зажат в тупик между двумя полуразвалившимися двухэтажками в тёплой компании гопников, жаждущих набить ему морду, в лучшем случае. Про худший даже и думать не хотелось! После того, как позорный эпизод в кабинете «Искусствоведение» Универа стал достоянием гласности, мстительный Санёк заявил, что лично Пита отымеет во все дырки. Вот и пришёл час расплаты?! Очко протестующее сжалось от нарисовавшейся перспективы.  
Не боись, живым не дамся! Сдохну, но глотки этим волчарам перегрызу. Ну, или перегрызу то, до чего достану. Но и на рожон лезть тоже не стоило. Не тот расклад.  
Тут надо действовать жестко, но гибко. Не видя пока иного выхода, Пит приготовился дать бой, прикрыв спину стеной.  
В этих играх больших мальчиков, в которых он поднаторел за последние лет пять, правило было одно - твой ход зависит от действий твоих противников. Если они просто пугануть его решили, яйцами потрясти на предмет у кого круче, то нужно выждать, а если всё же решат полезть в драку, показать клыки, вовремя поставить блок и при первой же возможности сделать ноги. Но как конкретно обложили, собаки: со всех сторон.  
Всё, что ему оставалось пока, - это наблюдать за происходящим, ждать подходящего случая, не ломясь в открытую. Даже если есть возможность для контрудара сейчас, не стоит лишний раз провоцировать свалку. Главное в мордобое — создать момент замешательства и своевременно унести тело. Желательно, чтобы тело при этом было целым или хотя бы способным к его несению.  
Пит нащупал в кармане финку, и на душе стало чуть спокойнее. С ножом в руке он больше не был ягненком на заклании.  
«Ещё посмотрим, кто кому яйца отрежет», - ухмыльнулся он, разглядывая своих противников. Нож в бою - серьезное подспорье для кулаков. Лучше только пистолет, но приходилось довольствоваться малым. Бой с использованием финки – это тоже своего рода искусство, основанное на умении не только сгруппироваться и ударить, но и на внимании к мелочам. А когда выходишь один против пяти, остаётся надеяться на лисью хитрость, а не силу. Или он их, или они его.  
Чужая ошибка - и стальное жало укоротит чью-то жизнь.  
И всё равно при таком раскладе стоило попробовать договориться.  
\- Хай, Санёк, давно не виделись, - Петр криво ухмыльнулся старому «другу», не слишком надеясь разрулить ситуацию посредством переговоров. На разговоры тут никто не был настроен. Санёк сплюнул, и, махнув рукой в его сторону, бросил:  
\- Бей суку!  
Гопники довольно заулыбались и кинулись на свою жертву. Вырвавшегося вперёд крепыша Пит ударил носком в челюсть. Увернувшись от удара второго бритого наголо парня, он отступил назад, получив пендель в грудь от патлатого. Его удалось блокировать лишь частично.  
\- Эй, мужики! А поговорить?! - проорал он, уходя сразу от двух ударов. Один всё же по касательной прошёлся по скуле, и в ушах зазвенело. Малиновый звон в башке – не слишком хорошо, хоть и звучит красиво. Кажется, он прикусил щёку: привкус крови во рту напомнил, что всё всерьёз. Мать их! Пит сплюнул красную от крови слюну и достал финку.  
\- Сюрпрайз! - ухмыльнулся он, проводя языком по острому, как бритва, лезвию. - Сань, может, перетрём, как мужики - один на один? – спросил без особой надежды.  
\- Что стоим? Кто завалит Петуха, тому двадцать процентов сверху, - вместо ответа проорал этот мудила.  
«Всё-таки Санёк всегда был редкостной гнидой!» - подумал Петр, а дальше ему было уже не до философских мыслей о смысле жизни.  
Двоих он всё-таки достал. Одному руку хорошо так разлиновал, а второму воткнул финку в ногу. Если бы она там не застряла, зацепившись за кость, фиг бы они его скрутили. Пока парень с ножом в бедре матюгался, доставая «подарочек», Петр отбивался от озверевшей от запаха крови шайки, принимая самые сильные удары на локти. Сам он ударил только раз, но наверняка: в раненную руку первого подбитого им «сокола». Мужик взвыл и затряс конечностью.  
Пит его добил бы, но ему помешали.  
Теперь ребятки действовали осторожно и слаженно. Поняли, что имеют дело не с «зеленью» и его так просто не линчуешь. Медленно оттеснили Пита к стене, а потом, пока трое держали в захвате, Санёк с явным удовольствием закатал ему пару раз по лицу. Впрочем, он быстро поплатился за беспечность: ноги у Пита были свободны, и он, наслаждаясь местью, коленом заехал Саньку под яйца, а головой в лобешник одного из громил. У самого в ушах зазвенело, но и парень зашатался и выпустил его.  
Новый град ударов, обрушившийся на Пита, выбил дух и заставил упасть на землю, скорчившись в попытке защитить живот и лицо. Его продолжили добивать ногами. Петр уже морально приготовился к тому, что они просто забьют его до смерти, когда всё прекратилось. Пит чуть приподнял голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что отвлекло свору, дорвавшуюся до крови, от поверженной жертвы.  
И опупел, когда увидел, кого черти принесли. Ну не могло сиё чудо очутиться именно здесь и именно сейчас. Белая кожа, словно он всю жизнь на Северном полюсе прожил, хрупкая красота и грация оленёнка Бемби из мультика, над которым он в пять лет рыдал до икоты.  
А одежонка? Красная майка на тоненьких лямочках, понтовые штанишки до коленок с кучей кармашков и ремешков, томик стихов в руках… Бля! У него же на лбу написано: отдерите меня, Бога Ради!  
В общем, принесло же сюда этого Бемби! Здесь крутые пацаны разбираются, а не полутёмная аудитория, где можно треснуть по голове мужика, не ожидавшего от этого супового набора такого финта, привязать спиной к столу и всячески сексуально извращаться над нормально-ориентированным челом.  
Пит сплюнул кровь и потёр глаза. Глюк не спешил уматывать, стоял и, улыбаясь (УЛЫБАЯСЬ!), смотрел на Пита и его «друганов».  
\- Помощь нужна? – спросил он, аккуратно убирая книжку в сумочку (красная! обшитая бисером! под цвет маечки! и фенечки на руке! Бля!!!). Пит даже не сразу понял, что помогать это чудо в бисере собралось именно ему.  
\- Вали отсюда, хуесос! - заорал он, когда этот факт всё же дополз до отбитого сознания, но было уже поздно - ребятки тоже опознали новую жертву.  
\- О, да это твой дружок, Петя? - ухмыльнулся Санёк. – И кто из вас кого еб…  
Пит никогда представить себе не мог, что в жизни можно двигаться также стремительно, как в фильмах про Шао-Линь. Он даже кровь из рассечённой брови смахнуть не успел, как Рустам ударом ноги в живот заткнул Санька, который весил как минимум в три раза больше, а вторую ногу с разворота впечатал ему в скулу. Бурец отлетел на пару метров, как кегля в биллиарде и шлёпнулся рядом с Питом, накрыв своей тушей валявшийся на земле нож.  
«Мать вашу! Нельзя было чуть левее или правее урода положить?» - зло подумал Пит и попытался подтянуться вверх по стеночке. На это ушли остатки сил. Когда он смог упереться спиной в стенку и зафиксироваться в таком положении, то, оглядев окрестности, вторично охренел. Оставалось только диву даваться, наблюдая, как этот «мальчик-педальчик» неожиданно легко парировал все удары нескольких здоровых качков, ставил блоки и делал выпады, не выказывая никаких признаков беспокойства или волнения по поводу того, что ему приходится иметь дело с противниками, превосходящими его в росте, числе и силе.  
Пит только рот открыл от изумления такой прытью, а Рустам уже контратаковал. Вот это подстава! Но откуда Питу было знать, что этот гей Настюхин - доморощенный Брюс Ли? Зато стало ясно, почему он его так легко скрутил в Универе. Пока Петр пытался собрать мысли в кучку, Санёк тоже времени не терял и, воспользовавшись тем, что он утратил бдительность, чиркнул его же пером ему по рёбрам. «Сука трусливая! Снизу ударил! Хорошо хоть рубашка чёрная – кровь особо не видно», - думал Пит, сползая на землю.  
Времени на церемонии не было, поэтому, превозмогая волнами накатывающую слабость, он просто несколько раз от души приложил ногой под дых тут же затихшему Бурцу.  
В уплывающем мире он краем глаза заметил, как Рустам вырубил последнего из пацанов, напавших на него, сделав какой-то головокружительный кульбит: с мостика, используя руки для опоры, сделал подсечку двумя ногами и добил беднягу ударом в репу.  
Потом одним каким-то змееподобным движением Рустик снова оказался на ногах и оглянулся по сторонам. Когда его взгляд, дикий и озверелый настолько, что Питу вдруг стало страшно, остановился на нем, Рустам как будто обмяк. Напряжение ушло из его тела, и выражение лица снова стало расслабленным и спокойно-снисходительным. Он медленно подошёл к Питу и сел перед ним на корточки. Часть ускользающего сознания, которая продолжала беспристрастно фиксировать происходящее, отметила, что тот даже не запыхался. Отметелил пять здоровых мужиков так, что они лежат и дышать боятся, а сам даже не вспотел!  
\- И что мне с тобой делать? - спросил Рустам, поднимая его подбородок так, чтобы их глаза встретились.  
Блин, от его взгляда кровь в жилах стыла. Точки-зрачки и пронзительно-зелёная радужка.  
\- Вали! - просипел Пит. В самом деле, не стоило мэрскому сынку оставаться здесь, когда появятся менты. Конечно, вряд ли они поверят, что этот шкет смог завалить компашку из четырех накачанных пацанов и Санька. Он сам всё видел, а поверить не мог до сих пор. Жёсткая хватка его пальцев на челюсти вызывала боль и выдавала злость Рустама. Интересно, на кого он злится?  
\- Сделал дело – гуляй смело! - просипел Пит, только вот тот не отвалил, а начал лыбиться. Расцвёл, сука, как майский ландыш.  
Туман в голове приобретал алый оттенок, перед глазами всё плыло. Пит почувствовал, что если сейчас не ухватится за что-нибудь, хотя бы за стену позади него, то взроет носом землю-матушку. Перед глазами мелькнуло бледное лицо, и он упал на мокрый асфальт.

«Держи себя в руках!» - мысленно прикрикнул Пит на себя, но его отяжелевшая голова снова упала на услужливо подставленное плечо. Он почти не чувствовал своего тела. Оно болело как бы отдельно, а мысли резвились, как оленята на лужке. Как Бемби. Они ещё там песенку пели! Бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла-ла...   
Все силы ушли на то, чтобы чуть приподнять голову и увидеть сосредоточенное лицо Рустама с прикушенной от напряжения губой, который тащил его на себе.  
Яркая молния ослепительной боли взорвала мозг и затмила окружающий мир, выбивая Пита из состояния прострации и тут же утягивая в темноту, но голос Рустама не дал ему сбежать в беспамятство.  
\- Эй, малыш, не отключайся!  
«Я? Малыш? Это он мне?» - красная вата вокруг превратилась в кровавый туман.  
\- Ма-ни-кюр облооомаешь - с трудом разлепив отяжелевшие веки, прошептал Пит.  
Если он думал, что Рустам его отпустит, то ни фига не угадал. Наоборот, ухватил покрепче наманикюренной когтистой лапкой за пояс, и упрямо продолжал волочь практически бездыханную тушу на своём горбе.  
\- Не смей отрубаться, скорострел! Слабак! Размазня! Тоже мне лучший ёбарь на деревне! – ругался Русти так, что даже Петр восхитился, если бы был в состоянии. Вот тебе и интеллигент!  
Рустам держал его в сознании своим изысканно – матерным трёпом, а иногда и пощёчинами до тех пор, пока они не оказались в салоне такси. Последнее, что Пит запомнил, был аромат его волос: фиалки и, кажется, розы. А ещё мягкие губы на лбу, скользнувшие на окровавленную скулу, а потом коснувшиеся разбитых губ. Петр отрубался с мыслью: «Ни хуя себе!»  
Как ни странно, с этой же мыслью он очнулся в обшарпанной больничной палате местной больницы. Только вот объекта охуевания уже не было рядом. Зато в пределах видимости оказался огромный букет розовых (!) роз в хрустальной вазе.

 

Шестая глава. Любовь зла – полюбишь и козла. 

 

Всё началось с тех розовых роз в больнице. Потом ежедневно были конфеты, фрукты, букеты и прочие приятные мелочи, вроде бутылки французского шампанского в день выписки, которую Пит с удовольствием (и некоторым злорадством) распил с миленькой медсестричкой. Добил же его лимузин, «ненавязчиво» поджидающий у выхода из казённых стен лечебницы для простых смертных.  
Обычно эту выкрашенную в нежно-розовый цвет машину арендовали молодожёны, желающие с шиком прокатиться по городу, только Пит себя в роли новобрачной вообще не представлял. Да и у обшарпанной двери больницы, на разбитой дороге этот «гламурный выкидыш» западного автопрома смотрелся, мягко говоря, нелепо и чертовски заметно.  
Откладывать в долгий ящик слова благодарности анонимному благодетелю Пётр не стал. Сунул букет из орхидей, вручённый ему водителем, в руки матери, потерявшей дар речи, и, нырнув в авто, приказал шофёру гнать по адресу, известному ещё со времён «воспитания гомика».  
Но в квартире Рустама обнаружилась только домработница, которую он напугал до полусмерти, ворвавшись со своей зверской рожей в этот педрильский рай.  
Нет, вопреки ожиданиям, ничего розового или голубого с оборочками в квартире Рустама не обнаружилось, хотя хата была обставлена стильно. Такие пентхаусы только по телевизору и увидишь, когда показывают жизнь толстозадов, жирующих на деньги пролетариата.  
Пит с грацией голодного кота, дорвавшегося до миски с объедками, пронёсся по квартире, оставив ошметки грязи на дубовом паркете, со смаком вытер бутсы о белый ковер в гостиной и повернулся к замершей у двери пожилой женщине.  
\- Ой, не убивай меня, сынок! - запричитала та, теребя передник. - Вон там во втором ящичке денежка лежит, - она ткнула дрожащей рукой в сторону массивного дубового комода.  
\- Да не нужны мне деньги, бабуль! Хозяин где? - рявкнул Пит. Не получив ответа, он начал более тщательный осмотр пятикомнатной квартиры, не забыв заглянуть в туалетную комнату размером с его спальню, и в гардеробную, в которую могла влезть вся их трёшка. Морщась от увиденного, он вернулся к остолбеневшей женщине.  
\- Бабуль, да не бойся ты, мне хозяин нужен. Покалякать о делах его грешных, - пробормотал он, смущённый тем, что сильно напугал ни в чем не повинную пожилую женщину.  
\- Не знаю я! - она всплеснула руками. - Хоть убивай, не знаю. Я тут убираю два раза в неделю, а впускает меня консьержка. Молодой хозяин редко бывает. Так оно и понятно - жизнь молодая, денег много. Что дома сидеть?  
\- Понятно, - Пит устало бухнулся в дорогое кожаное кресло. Руки подрагивали от слабости, что неудивительно, ведь он ещё не оправился от ранения. Врачи при выписке настоятельно рекомендовали своему беспокойному пациенту полный покой. Только вот о каком покое может идти речь, если тебя местный педик-мажор или мажорный педик подарками задаривает? Жизнь у него молодая, денег девать некуда. Сучёнок!  
– Простите. Напугал я вас. Это не со зла. Точнее со зла, но не на вас, - Пит старался, чтобы голос его звучал доброжелательно, хотя в данный конкретный момент ему хотелось зверски поиметь весь мир, но желательно в одном конкретном лице. - Я посижу, подожду его, - добавил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, удобно откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза, приготовившись к долгому ожиданию.  
Разбудил его тихий хлопок двери и приглушённые голоса в прихожей.  
\- Рустам Викторович, может, лучше всё же вызвать милицию или охрану? Он ведь зверь. Сущий зверь. Давайте хотя бы позвоним Анне Георгиевне, вашей матушке, она же мне не простит, если бугай этот что-нибудь с вами сотворит, - судя по всему, данная тирада принадлежала домработнице. - Вы по телефону просили ничего не делать, а то бы я давно сдала этого куда следует.  
\- Нет, тетя Поля, спасибо за беспокойство, но я сам всё улажу, - при звуках этого голоса остатки дрёмы как рукой сняло. Пит подобрался и с удивлением понял, что, судя по времени на часах, висевших на стене, он проспал не меньше трёх часов. Это подтверждали и лучи закатного солнца, бившие в окно и окрашивавшие кремовые стены в оттенки розового. Надо же было так попасть: вырубиться в доме у озабоченного педика-каратиста с непонятными, но, скорее всего тёмными, планами относительно его персоны. От злости на свою слабость хотелось взвыть, тем более что даже в здоровом состоянии ему вряд ли бы удалось выместить свою агрессию на Рустаме. С другой стороны, он сюда не драться пришёл, а поговорить. Именно! Цивилизованно пообщаться и донести до непонятливого ухажёра свою жизненную позицию. А именно: Пит не для него. Он нормальный парень и нравятся ему только девушки.  
Пока он обдумывал, как именно лучше и безопаснее это озвучить, дверь снова хлопнула. Кажется, они с Рустамом остались одни. На пороге комнаты появилось воплощение его эротических кошмаров. На этом чуде было надето что-то такое рвано-стильное светло-зеленое и джинсы, плотно облегающие все стратегически важные места. Если честно, то эти джинсы не оставляли никакого простора для воображения, зато для зависти - непаханое поле.  
Пока Петр рассматривал Рустама, тот застыл в дверях, не спеша войти в комнату, и задумчиво теребил ногтями, накрашенными черным лаком нижнюю губу и с насмешливым интересом глядя на замершего в кресле Пита.  
Молчание затягивалось. Петр начал нервничать.  
\- Что уставился? - буркнул он, не в силах больше терпеть ехидный взгляд зелёных глаз.  
\- Нравишься, - хмыкнул Рустам и демонстративно привалился к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди и перекрывая Питу путь к двери.  
\- А ты мне нет! – уцепился Пётр за представившийся повод для начала разговора. – Поэтому отвали от меня, понял? - добавил он, непроизвольно сжав кулаки. Ответом ему стал совершенно искренний хохот.  
\- Что ржёшь? - взвился Пит, чувствуя, что против воли краснеет.  
\- Просто странно слышать такие требования от человека, ворвавшегося в мой дом, - заметил отсмеявшись Рустам.  
\- Ты! – Пит задохнулся от возмущения. – Да ты - педик!  
\- Я? – глаза Рустама задорно блеснули. – Допустим, мне нравятся не только девушки. Объясни, как это касается лично тебя, Петр? - в зелёных глазах появился опасный огонёк. Пит в очередной раз напомнил себе, что пришёл сюда не драться, а поговорить и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.  
«Не ругаться. Спокойно объяснить ему, что я не… В общем, не пара он мне и всё!»  
К его радости, его следующая фраза звучала нейтрально.  
\- Рустам, мне не нравятся те игры, в которые ты играешь со мной, - он вздохнул и потёр лицо руками. Чувствовал он себя хреновее не придумаешь, но решить всё лучше было сегодня, здесь и сейчас. - Я понимаю, что всё выглядит так, как будто я веду себя как неблагодарная свинья. Ты мне жизнь спас и вообще, - Пит замялся, - спасибо, Рустам, спасибо, что вытащил меня оттуда. И операцию оплатил. За это тоже спасибо… Деньги я верну, ты не сомневайся, но я не хочу больше тебя видеть, и мне не нужны твои подарки. Просто оставь меня в покое. Я не для тебя, понимаешь? И все эти цветы, конфеты, шампанское и лимузины… Ещё раз и я набью тебе морду, несмотря на то, что ты для меня сделал, - закончил он. Во время всей своего мини-выступления Пит смотрел на свои колени и только сейчас осмелился взглянуть на Рустама. Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
Тишину можно было пилить резаком по металлу. Секунды тянулись бесконечно медленно. Во рту пересохло, а сердце билось уже где-то в горле.  
Пётр напрягся, когда Рустам отлепился от косяка и медленно двинулся к нему, усевшись прямо на стеклянный столик, который по идее не должен был выдержать вес взрослого парня, но выдержал. Пётр честно был готов получить по роже, но Рустам просто сидел напротив него, внимательно рассматривал его своими глазищами.  
\- Ну что? - Пит поморщился. – Будешь так смотреть…  
\- Вмажешь? - маслянистый тон голоса Рустама мог напугать, особенно если знать, что таится за видимой хрупкостью его тела.  
\- Вмажу, - сипло пробормотал Пит, приготовившись огрести по полной. – И по фиг на последствия…  
Смех Рустама отразился от стен.  
\- Блин, Русти, ты псих? – взвился Пит, чувствуя, что этот ненормальный реально завёл его. – Что я непонятно сказал? Что смешного, а? Отвали от меня! Я тебя по-хорошему прошу! Я не педрила и не дешевка, чтобы принимать твои подарочки и подачки. Меня не купишь, понял?  
В считанные секунды смеющийся взгляд стал колючим и злым, а подсечка заставила Пита плюхнуться обратно в кресло.  
\- А теперь ты будешь слушать меня! - процедил Рустам. – Внимательно, потому что от этого будет зависеть то, выйдешь ли ты отсюда целым и невредимым и выйдешь ли вообще.  
\- Ты…  
\- Я? Что я? Я, в отличие от тебя, отвечаю за свои слова. А теперь внимай, придурок, ибо от этого зависит твоя жизнь. Во-первых, ты мне никто, чтобы указывать, как жить. Я довольно долго терпел твоё навязчивое присутствие. Какое-то время мне даже это казалось забавным, но всё приедается. Ты мне надоел. Ясно? - болезненный тычок в грудь рядом с недавно зарубцевавшейся раной, заставил Пита проглотить все возражения и послушно кивнуть. – Во-вторых, у тебя нет ни малейшего шанса на то, чтобы подправить мне лицо, но и даже просто синяк поставить. И ты это знаешь не хуже меня, Пит. Поэтому не размахивай своим хуем, если не можешь его присунуть. Вроде на твоём языке выразился, сладкий? Ясно?  
Питу оставалось только кивнуть.  
\- Ну и последнее… - Рустам подался вперёд так, что их глаза оказались на расстоянии десятка сантиметров и безумие, горевшее в зелёном взгляде, могло испугать и более смелых людей, чем Пётр. Он неосознанно подался назад ещё сильнее, вжимаясь в кресло, что вызвало довольную ухмылку у Рустама, но его голос стал медовым, когда он продолжил свою воспитательную беседу. - Пётр, наивное дитя улиц, запомни раз и навсегда, ты мне не должен.  
\- В смысле? - Пётр удивлённо посмотрел на улыбающегося Рустама.  
\- А вот так. Не должен, потому что ты никогда не сможешь доказать, что твоё лечение и прочие «подачки», о которых ты тут так пламенно распинался, были от меня.  
\- А они были не от тебя? - Пётр от изумления даже подался вперёд, и, если бы не отменная реакция Рустама, они столкнулись бы лбами.  
Гримаса сожаления, появившееся всего на мгновение на лице хозяина квартиры, могла обозначать что угодно. Так же как и пожатие плеч, и презрительно изогнутые губы.  
\- Ты сам обозначил себе цену, Пит, - бросил он, поднявшись и направившись к двери, ведущей в спальню. - Открыл торги не я.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать? Рустам?  
\- Вали отсюда. Ты меня утомил, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Рустам и захлопнул дверь в спальню, прямо перед носом кинувшегося следом Пита.  
Ломиться в спальню к педику Пётр посчитал глупым и предпочёл убраться из квартиры Рустама. В конце концов, даже если подарки были от него, то вопрос с ними закрыт. 

 

Седьмая глава. А мне всегда чего-то не хватает...

 

Жизнь пошла по накатанной колее. Пит отметелил Бурца, завёл себе новую девушку. Много девушек: красивых, грудастых - то, что надо нормальному мужику для счастья.  
Однако мысли о Рустаме посещали его все чаще, сколько он ни старался выбросить из головы эту историю. Они могли посетить его в любой, даже в самый неподходящий момент - например, когда он доказывал свою мужскую состоятельность в постели с очередной девушкой.  
Так прошел почти месяц. Всё это время Пётр не видел Рустама. Сны не считаются. Да и незачем вспоминать об этих снах, только не вспоминать не получалось.  
Ноги как будто сами приводили его туда, где он мог встретить его. Всё чаще Петр засиживался в так любимых когда-то Русти кафешках, стал завсегдатаем караоке, где часами вслушивался в завывания любителей «авторской песни». Но все безрезультатно. Рустам довольно успешно избегал Пита. Возможно, он поменял свои привычки или как-то чувствовал, что его ищут. Идти караулить его к институту было совсем стремно, тем более что тогда оправдать свой постыдный интерес любовью к сладкому и «живому звуку» Пит не смог. Этой отговорки хватило на три недели. А потом ему вдруг пришла мысль, что нет ничего такого, если он просто пройдет мимо Института пару раз на дню, перетрет новости с общими знакомыми. Настюхой, например…  
\- Эй, красавица, как жизнь молодая? - окликнул он так вовремя попавшуюся на его пути девушку. Та даже плечом не повела. Да и обернуться и поговорить с ним она тоже не спешила. – Замуж ещё не вышла? А то ведь я почти готов, - добавил Пит свою коронную фразу, которой всегда можно было привлечь внимания любой незамужней особи женского пола. Фырканье очередной подружки Насти сразу зародило в нём нехорошее предчувствие.  
Медленно, как будто нехотя, Настя повернулась к нему, окинув презрительно-надменным взглядом. Первая мысль, которая пришла в голову Пита, была: «Охуеть! Кто эта расфуфыренная дамочка?»  
Он смотрел и глазам не верил. Всего за месяц из обычной девчонки Анастасия превратилась в настоящую светскую львицу. Таких только по телевизору увидишь на красной ковровой дорожке или на обложке глянцевого журнала, а пощупаешь только в мокрых снах, которые, на данный момент лично у Пита были заняты. Идеальные макияж и причёска, сверкающие на солнце золотые цацки, хорошо подобранная одежда, уж точно не с китайского рынка…  
Видимо удовлетворенная произведенным эффектом, Настасья с ленцой, так соответствующей её новому образу, протянула:  
\- Ах, Пит, неужели так изменилась, что дар речи потерял. Ты, вижу, тоже изменился. Похорошел. Устроился на работу к богатой дамочке? - она плотоядно-оценивающим взглядом окинула новый кожаный прикид Пита, подаренный ему анонимной поклонницей, так и не оставившей его своим вниманием после выписки из больницы. - Прости, но твоё предложение, мягко говоря, запоздало.  
\- Что, неужели нашёлся кошелёк, готовый на тебе жениться? - ухмыльнулся Пит, проигнорировав её намёк про «работу». Он окинул красотку оценивающим взглядом. В принципе, если отбросить острый язычок, Настя была по-своему хороша, а его после месячного секс-марафона вдруг потянуло на что-то более стабильное. Из Настюхи могла бы выйти потрясающая любовница без претензий на брак. – Так я не жадный. Толстопузый старикан точно не сможет удовлетворить такую прожженную деваху, как ты.  
Настя и её безликая подружка переглянулись и прыснули, как будто он сказал что-то очень нелепое.  
\- Нет, Пит, ты не понял. Зачем мне ты, если Рустам устраивает меня во всех отношениях. А в сексе он даст фору тебе и всем твоим дружкам, - отсмеявшись, ответила она. Насмешливо подмигнув ему, девушка послала ему воздушный поцелуй, и, подхватив подругу под локоток, направилась дальше.  
От обилия свалившейся на него информации Пита малость переклинило. До него вообще всегда всё доходило долго, но когда доходило...  
\- Ты выходишь замуж за Руст… за гомика! - проорал он вслед девушкам. – Это недопустимо! Ты сломаешь себе жизнь! Настя! Одумайся! Он же, он же… со мной… он…  
\- Вот поэтому ты не приглашен, Пит, - оборвала его она. - Не бегай за мной больше. И за Рустамом тоже. Не позорься ещё больше. Он уехал. Вернется только на свадьбу, - через плечо бросила Настя, как кость оголодавшему псу.  
\- Что? Да я… - бормотал Пит, пытаясь осмыслить только что услышанное. Между тем смеющиеся подружки уже свалили.  
Запоздало он сообразил, что упустил единственный источник информации о Рустаме и бросился к стоянке, но дверца новой ярко-алой спортивной машинки уже захлопнулась за Настей.  
«Подарок на помолвку, небось», - подумал Пит, злобно наблюдая за тачкой, нарушающей все правила, стремительно вылетевшей на главную дорогу с парковки. Он сам не мог себе объяснить, что его так разозлило. Хотелось выть и грызть бетон, но стоять столбом посреди стоянки было верхом идиотизма. Тем более что, судя по всему, Рустама он не дождётся.  
Стало как-то пусто и тоскливо. Пит знал единственный способ избавиться от этой сосущей изнутри пустоты. Он завёл свой «Дукатти», очередной подарок неуёмной таинственной поклонницы, и, отбросив все мысли, направился прочь из города. Там был участок трассы, где можно было вспомнить, почему этот мотоцикл считается одним из самых быстрых в мире.

 

Восьмая глава. В твоем доме, в твоей постели, в твоей жизни, в тебе… Я.

 

Голова трещала так, что жить не хотелось, не то, что глаза открывать. Но зов природы оказался сильнее и Пётр с трудом разлепил отяжелевшие веки, несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь адаптироваться к яркому свету, бьющему из окна. Игнорировать позывы мочевого пузыря и жуткий сушняк становилось все труднее. Он выругался, и, повернувшись на другой бок, попытался оттянуть момент, когда придется вставать, и уткнулся носом в чужое плечо. Довольно зажмурившись, он потерся носом о теплую кожу, ощущая приятный запах кожи, терпкий и своеобразный, так неуловимо-знакомый… Фиалки…  
Через пару секунд его догнали воспоминания о том, где он находится. Чёртыхаясь, Пит потряс девицу, каким-то образом просочившуюся в святая святых - родительскую квартиру, пытаясь объяснить ей необходимость свалить, пока мать не решила разбудить своего непутевого сына.  
\- Эй, ты, как там тебя. Не помню, - всё ещё щурясь от бившего в глаза солнца, Пит встряхнул никак не желающую просыпаться светловолосую девчонку за плечо, - В общем, пора тебе, детка, свалить. Позвони мне завтра. Ок?  
Что он никак не ожидал, так это того, что в считанные секунды окажется на полу, а девчонка голосом чертова педика Рустама простонет:  
\- Пит, иди уже к себе. Сначала всю ночь спать не давал, теперь ещё из моей комнаты выставить пытаешься…  
Пётр сидел на полу, изумленно разглядывая «девицу» - оборотня. Теперь, когда потрясения сегодняшнего утра (и моральные, и физические, учитывая то, что он здорово отбил копчик, сверзившись с кровати) вернули ему трезвость мысли, пришлось признать, что каким-то невероятным образом в его доме, в его постели оказался…  
Он застонал, пытаясь припомнить, каким образом это могло произойти. Педрилу он видел последний раз, когда выписался из больницы. Потом Настя сказал, что тот куда-то уехал до их свадьбы (их с Настей свадьбы!), потом Пит гонял на мотоцикле, сделав остановку в паре местных злачных местечек, где пропустил по стаканчику со случайными знакомыми, потом… ну да, была шлюха. Поморщившись, Пётр даже вспомнил свой конфуз, когда с первого захода не смог трахнуть снятую в последнем баре девчонку, и той пришлось ему поднимать… Ебаный стыд!  
Но он мог поклясться, что вчера вернулся домой в гордом одиночестве.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - пробормотал он, разглядывая спину Рустама, так и не соизволившего повернуться к нему лицом.  
\- Пытаюсь спать, - раздраженно буркнули ему в ответ.  
\- У меня дома? - если бы у Пита так сильно не болел копчик, он бы ущипнул себя чтобы проверить, не снится ли ему это. Он ошалело взирал на приподнявшегося на локте Рустама, раздраженно натягивающего на себя стянутое Питом одеяло.  
\- В своей комнате, вообще-то! - Рустам, наконец, соизволил зыркнуть на него из-за плеча своими дьявольски–зелеными, незабываемыми глазищами, и демонстративно сбив подушку, снова упал на неё, натянув одеяло до подбородка.  
\- В своей… - Пит осмотрелся, только сейчас поняв, где он находится.  
Кажется, вчера он не дошел до своей и прилег на диван в комнате, которую семья Красновых сдавала за умеренную плату приезжим студентам.  
И, судя по всему, прилег он на этот диван не первым. Но, черт возьми, это была его квартира. Его! И тут точно ошибки быть не могло.  
Он ещё раз протер глаза, пытаясь собрать в кучку разбегающиеся мысли. Объяснение появления Рустама в его доме никак не желало находиться.  
\- Ох, сынок, а не рановато ли ты пришел знакомиться с нашим новым квартирантом. Не видишь, мальчик ещё спит, - жизнерадостный голос матери вывел его из состояния транса. – И не сиди на полу - простудишься. В этой комнате стулья есть. И кресла. И журнальный столик. И даже люстра новая. Твой отец сегодня ещё и ноутбук принесет. И совсем хорошо будет …  
\- М-мой ноутбук? - все больше фигея от абсурдности ситуации просипел Петр.  
\- А зачем он тебе? Все равно только порнографию из Интернета на нем смотришь, - фыркнула мать, практически в унисон с притворяющимся спящим «гостем». – А мальчику учиться надо.  
Кокон на кровати зашевелился, и из него появилась ухмыляющаяся голова Рустама.  
\- Здравствуйте, Мария Алексеевна. Не волнуйтесь, я уже проснулся. А ваш сын зашел, чтобы спросить, что бы я хотел на завтрак. Мы уже подружились. Ещё вчера, правда, Пётр? - ехидный взгляд Рустама обратился на ошалевшего от такой наглости Пита.  
\- Я? - жертва коварства Рустама моргнула. Потом недобро взглянула на доброжелательно лыбящегося Рустама. – Охуе… С ума сошел, - поправился Пит, покосившись на мать. - Да чтобы я… тебе… - взвился он, но тут же замолк под недовольным взглядом единственной женщины на земле, которую он боялся.  
– Надеюсь, Рустам, мой сын не слишком тебе докучал. Если это так, то не стесняйся, говори. Думаю, что все проблемы нужно решать сразу, - сказала она, взглянув на сына так, что тот съёжился, ощущая себя маленьким мальчиком, разбившим любимую бабушкину вазу.  
\- Нет, правда, всё в порядке, - Рустам улыбнулся так обезоруживающе и открыто, что у Пита сердце зашлось. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта сволочь умеет так улыбаться. Но следующие же слова свели на нет все положительные эмоции, рожденные этой улыбкой. – Я думаю, что омлет из шести яиц и свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок вполне меня устроят в качестве завтрака, Пётр.  
\- Омлет и сок… свежевыжатый, - повторил Пит, не в силах поверить, что… - Что ты себе…  
\- Пётр! - мать строго посмотрела на него. - Думаю, если ты поспешишь, то успеешь как раз к открытию магазина.  
Петр покосился на невинно улыбающегося дьяволенка.  
\- Ох, не волнуйтесь, Мария Алексеевна. Думаю, я ещё вздремну полчасика, - демонстративно зевнув, пробормотал Рустам, спрятав голову под подушку.  
\- Да, конечно, высыпайтесь. Когда все будет готово, Петенька тебя позовёт, - она бросила ещё один предостерегающий взгляд на готового вот-вот вспылить сына, выталкивая его за дверь.

\- Да с чего это я буду у него прислугой работать! - выкрикнул он, как только они достигли кухни. – С каких это шишей? Да кто он такой, чтобы я ему за яйцами бегал и…  
Он сник под осуждающим взглядом матери.  
\- Ну что? Что?! Откуда он вообще у нас взялся? - пробормотал он.  
\- Рустам - наш квартирант. Он снял у нас комнату на месяц по той цене, по которой мы всей семьей могли бы отдыхать в любом пятизвездочном отеле европейской страны. Я не знаю причин, почему он выбрал наше объявление о съёме, но нам нужны эти деньги, Пётр! У меня иногда возникает подозрение, что ты и твой отец думаете, что они берутся из воздуха. Мало того, твой глупый отец опять влез в какую-то аферу и теперь с него требуют очень крупную сумму. Это серьёзные люди, Петр. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы с нами что–нибудь случилось? А этот мальчик просто послан нам свыше! Поэтому ты будешь работать его прислугой, его нянькой, его шофером до конца этого месяца, если понадобится. А если он решит продлить контракт, то и дольше. Ты понимаешь? Полученный задаток, за минусом денег на полный пансион, я уже отдала в счет долга твоего отца. Вторая часть как раз покроет весь долг, и этот кошмар закончится, - она закрыла лицо руками и отвернулась, пряча слезы. Только сейчас до Петра дошло то, что он не заметил перешептывания родителей, запах валерьяны на кухне, красные от недосыпа глаза отца и его постоянное отсутствие дома, поглощенный собственными переживаниями последних месяцев. Как же можно было быть таким слепым?  
\- Я понял, мама… - весь запал покинул Пита, который тяжело опустился на колченогий табурет. – Можешь не говорить больше ничего. Если нужно, я продам мотоцикл.  
\- Петенька… - мать всплеснула руками. - Не надо продавать. Это же подарок от твоей девушки.  
Пит поморщился. Очередная ложь, которой он оправдал перед родителями появление дорогой «игрушки», сейчас жгла каленым железом.  
\- Мама…  
\- Просто будь вежлив с нашим постояльцем. Он, вроде, неплохой мальчик.  
Пит через силу выдавил из себя улыбку. Не стоило расстраивать маму. Ей и так было несладко.  
\- Значит, сколько он там яиц хотел? Шесть? И апельсины. Думаю, килограмма хватит?  
«И чтобы у него аллергия началась», - про себя добавил он.  
\- Да, - мать несмело, как-то даже виновато улыбнулась ему.  
\- Тебе на работу не пора? - спросил Пит, пытаясь поддержать видимость непринужденной беседы.  
\- И правда… - она засуетилась. – Сейчас, дам тебе денег на продукты.  
\- Не бойся. Деньги у меня есть, а нашего квартиранта я сам накормлю, - поспешил её успокоить Петр.  
«Так накормлю, что на всю жизнь запомнит, как манипулировать мной через мою семью…» - про себя закончил Пит.

Стоило двери за матерью закрыться, как Пётр прямой наводкой влетел в комнату их нового жильца, так приложив дверью о косяк, что штукатурка посыпалась бы, если стены гостевой не были оклеены безвкусными обоями в цветочек.  
Если Пит ожидал, что его эффектное появление пробудит спящего красавца, то сильно ошибся. Рустам даже не дернулся, продолжая всем видом демонстрировать сладчайший и беспробудный сон.  
Так как целовать его с целью пробуждения Пит точно не собирался, он рявкнул так, что его должны были услышать соседи:  
\- Подъём!  
Чуть дернулось плечо, приоткрылся один зеленый глаз и тут же закрылся.  
-Вставай, я сказал! – Петр сдернул одеяло и тут же, покраснев, вернул его назад. Кто же мог подумать, что их «гость» в первую же ночь в чужой квартире уляжется спать нагишом.  
\- Не понравилось? - хмыкнули из-за подушки. Одеяло медленно, почти эротично, двинулось вниз, стягиваемое ногой самого Рустама. – Дело поправимое. Это как суши… чтобы оценить нужно попробовать второй раз…  
\- Да, пошел ты! Я что мужиков голых не видел, - рыкнул Пит, позорно спасаясь бегством. Смех за спиной ознаменовал очередную победу чертова пидора.  
\- Так быстро уходишь? И даже не хочешь повторить то, что у нас было ночью? - догнало его у двери. Пит замер, лихорадочно перебирая обрывки воспоминаний.  
\- Ничего не было, - буркнул он. Впрочем, вышло не слишком убедительно. Провалы в памяти перемежались с воспоминаниями о прикосновении чужих губ к коже, теплыми ладонями под футболкой и… О, черт! Забыв обо всем, Пит рванул в коридор, где в зеркале смог увидеть оправдание худших ожиданий. На шее был большой, налившийся синевой засос …  
\- Сука! - рявкнул Пит. – Но жопа у меня не болит, так что если кто кого трахнул… - он ухмыльнулся своему отражению. Да, он все ещё самец. Он мачо. Главный ёбарь на деревне. И даже если и… один раз не…  
\- Какая замечательная двойная мораль. Значит, думаешь, если ты меня трахнул разок, то ты не пидорас? - донеслось из комнаты. Петр спал с лица. Ублюдок как будто мысли его читал.  
\- Скажи, что ничего не было! - простонал он, уткнувшись лбом в дверь комнаты Рустама. – Ну, пожалуйста! Соври, что ли…  
– Завтрак, Петенька, я хочу мой завтрак, - пропели ему из-за хлипкой переборки.  
\- Блять! – схватив куртку, Пит выскочил на улицу, хлопнув дверью демонстративнее, чем ему бы хотелось.

 

Девятая глава. Любовь — это найти кого-то, кого сможешь не убить за завтраком. 

 

Степень удовлетворения жизнью для Рустама во многом зависела от его способности терпеть глупость окружающих. Обычно с этим проблем не возникало. Разозлить его до потери контроля над собой мог только его отец, да и то в очень отдаленном прошлом. Но то, что Пит умудрился вывести его из себя уже трижды и при этом даже не попал в больницу с парой-тройкой переломов наводило на размышления.  
Своё отношение к типичному представителю гопоты, каким являлся Краснов, Рустам иначе как одержимостью назвать не мог. Именно о причинах своей одержимости этим хамоватым, неотесанным, косноязычным парнем он раздумывал прекрасным осенним утром, разглядывая напряженную спину Пита, колдовавшего над плитой.  
Не во внешности же дело? Смазливый, хорошо сложенный парень, но у Рустама были и красивее, мускулистее, умнее, наконец! Но чтобы вот так сразу, такое звериное желание, замешанное на злости, ревности, нежности! Такое с ним было впервые и не поймешь, почему так необходимо видеть, слышать, делать что-то для закомплексованного придурка, замкнутого в своём ограниченном мирке. Значит, все-таки было что-то такое в Петре Краснове подкупающее. Возможно, его простота, граничащая с наивностью, искренность, спрятанная за трамвайным хамством и трехэтажным русским фольклором.  
Рустам подпер рукой подбородок и снова уставился на взъерошенный затылок Пита, который в роли домохозяйки явно был не в своей тарелке. Громыхающий посудой, пытающийся одновременно выжимать сок при помощи допотопной соковыжималки и не сжечь яичницу, он выглядел на редкость забавно. В голову, как назло, полезли не слишком уместные в данный момент фантазии о вариантах развития событий, если бы Пит не был таким упертым ослом и гомофобом. Да, определенно стол веса Краснова не выдержал бы, но вот если…  
Именно в этот момент объект его мечтаний смачно выругался, переворачивая деревянной лопаточкой подгоревшую яичницу. Рустам хмыкнул.  
\- Никогда не пробовал яичницу «Блятьчтобтыподавилсяэтимговном». Это семейный рецепт Красновых? - поддел он и с удовольствием отметил, что шпилька не пролетела мимо. Питу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не сорваться и повторно не обругать и яичницу, и самого Рустама. Зыркнув на блаженствующего постояльца, горе-повар выгреб свой кулинарный «шедевр» на тарелку, которую с грохотом поставил на стол. Рядом бухнулся граненый совдеповский стакан с соком.  
К облегчению Рустама, Пит не сбежал после выполнения повинности на кухне. Помявшись, он все же плюхнулся на стул напротив.  
\- И все-таки, что бы ты там не говорил, у нас ничего не было! - гаркнул Пит, настороженно глядя на Рустама.  
\- А я ничего и не говорил, - хмыкнул Рустам, орудуя вилкой и охотничьим ножом совершенно не подходящим для этой цели. Ему удалось разделить пригоревшую яичницу на почти равные кусочки. Как Рустам и ожидал, Пит не выдержал паузы и попытался найти себе дело, чтобы скрыть свою нервозность.  
\- На понт брал? - процедил Пит, вскакивая со стула. Первой под руку попалась грязная сковородка. Рустам даже задумался, а не придется ли ему отбиваться от ещё раскаленного, тяжелого и тупого предмета, но сковорода с грохотом влетела в пустую металлическую раковину, заполнив напряженную тишину не слишком приятным уху звоном. Краснов включил воду, схватился за наждак, и принялся остервенело скоблить по железу. Рустам поморщился. Мерзкий звук напрочь лишил его аппетита, а маячившая напряженная фигура грозила испоганить настроение на весь день.  
\- Скорее издевался, - пробормотал он, пытаясь как-то разрядить атмосферу и отвлечь Пита от истязания сковородки. - Когда ты злишься, то выглядишь на редкость… - Рустам довольно вздохнул, засунув в рот кусок яичницы и тщательно его пережевывая. Пётр бросил губку в раковину, развернулся к трапезничающему гостю, и рявкнул:  
\- Ну и как? По-идиотски, хочешь сказать? Как шут гороховый? Договаривай, раз уж начал, мудак!  
\- Мило… - хмыкнул Рустам, делая вид, что не заметил вспышки Пита. - Ты выглядишь просто на редкость мило. Как потерявшийся котенок или щенок. Так и хочется… - поддев вилкой очередной кусочек яичницы, он отправил его в рот и снова занялся тщательнейшим пережевыванием оного, одновременно наслаждаясь сменой выражений лица Краснова. К его величайшему сожалению тот довольно быстро справился с собой.  
\- Я тебя прибью когда-нибудь… - буркнул Пит.  
Рустам приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся так, что сразу стало понятна нелепость этой угрозы. Пит чертыхнулся.  
– Ладно, допустим, сам не прибью. Тогда найму ребят… много ребят. Человек десять, - заявил он, припомнив случай с компанией Бурца. – Ну, или подушкой удушу ночью, наконец! Сам же ко мне в дом напросился, так что теперь забудь о спокойном сне! – кажется, последняя идея Пита воодушевила. Рустаму она тоже пришлась по вкусу. Он вообразил, что сделает с этим болваном, если тот придет ночью в его комнату с любыми намерениями.  
\- Ну что? Что ты вечно ржешь надо мной? - под пристальным взглядом Рустама Пит терялся все больше. Его голос звучал уже скорее тоскливо, чем грозно. - Что за манера разговаривать? Вечно эти ухмылки, подначки, намеки твои извращенские. Ты вообще за кого меня держишь? Я ведь Петр Краснов. Меня в нашем районе все пацаны знают и уважают. А ты со мной как с каким-то... с каким-то… - бормотал Пит уже без прежнего запала. Махнув рукой на Рустама, который с трудом делал вид, что занят завтраком, Петр вернулся к надраиванию уже сверкающей сковородки. А это уже Рустама не устраивало!  
\- Трахнуть. - Облизнув жир с губ, пробормотал он, разглядывая упругие ягодицы, обтянутые на редкость рваными джинсами.  
\- Что? – Пит резко повернулся и уставился на Рустама.  
Наглец призадумался и сунул большой палец в рот, покусывая наманюкиренный ноготок.  
\- Так и хочется тебя трахнуть, - мечтательно протянул он, лукаво глядя на Пита из-под длинных ресниц.  
\- Бля! А тебя моё сходство с котятами и щенятами не смущает? Или ты ещё и зоофил? – Смех Пита был раздражающим. - Хахахаха! Я говорил Настюхе, что ты извращенец! Зато проблема со свадебным подарком решена. Возьму у батиного брата порося! - Пит специально игнорировал потемневшее от злости лицо Рустама. - Да, ладно, не куксись, Русти. По мне так уж лучше со свиньями, чем с мужиками. Слушай, а ты дрочить не пробовал? На безбабье и правый кулак - блондинка. Ну, в твоём-то случае… хахахаха… блондин. Нет? Так задницы любишь? Ахахахах… а…  
Натянутая улыбка «любителя задниц» превратилась в оскал хищника. Нож с легкостью воткнулся в стену у правого уха Пита.  
Рустам с удовлетворением отметил, что Краснов заткнулся. Синие глаза удивленно распахнулись, взгляд заметался от ножа к Рустаму и снова к ножу. Только ожидаемого страха в нем почему-то не было, скорее какое-то детское восхищение.  
\- За ремонт заплачу отдельно, - процедил Рустам. – И за твое лечение тоже… если понадобится.  
Но Пит его как будто не слушал. Выдернул нож из стены, проверил пальцем остроту, прицокнул языком, пробормотав под нос что-то очень похожее на «круто».  
Рустаму оставалось только обреченно вздохнуть. Вот как на эту бестолочь злиться? Только размазать по стене планировал, а уже хочется… Опять хочется! Да, что же это такое? Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя некстати проснувшиеся крамольные мысли. Оставлять безнаказанной дерзость Пита в его планы не входило, хотя бы потому, что это было чревато для их будущих отношений.  
\- Что, Краснов, ты же хотел обсудить мои сексуальные пристрастия? - прошипел он, поднимаясь из-за стола, ткнув в его сторону вилкой. - Так давай…. Обсудим!  
Хотя Рустам был ниже на голову, под его диким взглядом Пит отступил в угол кухни, судорожно вцепившись в рукоятку ножа. Выбить его для Рустама было проще простого. Гораздо большее удовольствие ему доставило поймать свое отражение в расширившихся зрачках. Он вдохнул в себя запах Пита, наслаждаясь жаром, исходящим от почти прижавшегося к нему тела, позволил себе пару секунд насладиться своей властью, а потом отступил в сторону. Сейчас было не время для активных действий. Ещё не время.  
Опомнившись, Краснов приоткрыл рот, и чуть не сломал зубы о вилку, которой ему пихнули в рот кусок яичницы. Пришлось парню поработать челюстями, под немигающим взглядом своего «кормильца».  
\- Что… это было? - проглотив, пробормотал Пит.  
\- Это? - Рустам постарался вложить в свои слова весь яд, в который трансформировалось все неудовлетворенное желание этого месяца, этой ночи и этого утра. - Это твоя пересоленная яичница похожая на подошву. Если бы я не был уверен в том, какое отвращение вызываю у тебя, то обязательно бы пошутил на эту тему. Хуже еды никогда не пробовал. В следующий раз постарайся сделать что-то более съедобное. Я плачу твоей семье более чем достаточно, чтобы получать нормальный завтрак... И, кстати, предпочитаю, чтобы мне его приносили в постель. Так что у тебя есть целый день, чтобы поучиться готовить, так как обедать сегодня не буду, и на ужин тоже не жди, - бросил он через плечо уже выходя из кухни.

 

\- Да кому ты нужен! – проорал Петр в спину уходящему Рустаму.  
Когда входная дверь хлопнула, он плюхнулся на стул и залпом допил почти нетронутый апельсиновый сок. А ведь он столько времени убил на то, чтобы выжать эту кислятину.  
На душе было на редкость муторно, даже погано. Никого не хотелось видеть, поэтому решение прогулять сегодня технарь было естественным продолжением испорченного утра. Пит вымыл посуду, залепил дырку в стене жвачкой, немного подумав, прибил чуть выше гвоздик, на который повесил свадебную фотографию родителей. Мать давно его просила это сделать, придет с работы, порадуется и знать не будет, что причина хозяйственности сына чуть не прибивший его педик-квартирант.  
Мысли о том, куда ушел Рустам на весь день продолжали крутиться в голове.  
Пит был уверен, что в Институте все уверены, что тот уехал из города. Поэтому в голову приходила одна причина подобного поведения без пяти минут женатого педераста: решил нагуляться вдоволь перед свадьбой и потащил свою тощую задницу по бывшим любовникам…  
\- Прощание славянки, мать его! - выругался Пит, припоминая все больше деталей поведения Рустама и заводясь все больше. - Значит, «обедать сегодня не буду, и на ужин тоже не жди»? Да кто б эту суку блудливую ждал? Нацепил майку до пупа, бриджи – «посмотрите на мою жопу» и пошёл триппер цеплять. Конечно, мы обиделись, когда нам отдрочить предложили. Вернее не предложили, но все равно… При наших-то планах на вечер! Вот, блядина недотраханная! А Настька, дура, думает, что он за границей, пока её женишок по местным голубятням рассекает, приключения ищет на свою… Эх!  
Кстати, решение педика жениться, пожалуй, можно было бы назвать его, Пита, личной победой над педерастией. И он просто не мог позволить, чтобы все сорвалось именно сейчас. Пожалуй, это было достаточно хорошим поводом для беспокойства о сохранности Рустамовой жопы до свадьбы.  
Пытаясь вычислить, с кем эта скотина пытается изменить такой прекрасной девушке, достойной лучшего, как Анастасия, Пит припомнил всех, кого видел с Рустамом во время проведения «работы» по перевоспитанию в нормально ориентированного члена общества. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Рустам даже в компаниях был вроде как бы со всеми, но всегда один. Хотя знакомых у него было много, вот так понять, кто из них тоже был... того, оказалось невозможно. Тут на досуге Пит по интернету полазил, литературу почитал, так до сих пор отходил от культурного шока. Конечно, у Рустама-то все на ебле написано, но бывают и такие, что хер поймешь…  
Пит фыркнул. С другой стороны, это теперь проблема Насти. Лично ему дела не было, с кем этот пидор таскается? Да! Да, наплевать! А все же с кем?

 

Весь день Пит был как на иголках, ожидая возвращения Рустама. Но тот так не появился в квартире Красновых. Вернувшаяся с работы мать «успокоила» его.  
\- Мальчик позвонил, сказал, что сегодня ночевать не придет. Задержится у одноклассника. Они доклад пишут по биологии, - вещала она, следуя за ним по пятам. Как будто Питу было интересно слушать эту байку. В отличие от неё, Пит точно знал: у какого бы «одноклассника» не задержался «мальчик», они там точно не уроками будут заниматься всю ночь. – Ты точно его никак не обидел, Петенька? А то бы может, помог мальчику в учебе. У тебя же в школе пятерка была по биологии.  
\- Мама, - обреченно простонал счастливый обладатель «пятерки» по биологии. – Ну что ты, в самом деле. Он же не съехал. Потр…занимается и придет. Не маленький. И он, кстати, в Институте учится, а не в школе. И не на врача…  
\- Да–да, конечно… - мать как-то сникла. – Кушать будешь, а то я много приготовила, останется же…  
\- Я не голоден. Лучше спать пойду, - буркнул Пит и, захлопнув дверь своей комнаты, с удовольствием рухнул на кровать.  
Он не мог понять собственных чувств, но почему-то мысль, что сейчас Рустам где-то с кем-то ебется, была неприятна. Она зудела на краю сознания, портя далеко не радужное настроение. Пит прислушался к тишине квартиры. Дверь в комнату квартиранта была рядом с его дверью, поэтому он был уверен, что точно не пропустит его возвращения.  
На кухне о чем-то спорили родители. Голос матери перекрывал вялые реплики отца. Потом все затихло. Скрипнула дверь в родительскую спальню.  
Смешки, возня, скрип кровати… Пит скривился. Наверно его, как любящего сына должно радовать, что в их возрасте родители продолжали жить активной половой жизнью. Только почему-то было тошно.  
Наверное, сказывался недозагул и недоеб. Сегодня он отказался пропустить по пивку с друзьями. Нет, не из-за Рустама, конечно. Просто захотелось побыть одному, в комнате посидеть, порнушку посмотреть, пока ноутбук педику не отдали. Подчистить ненужное. На это ушло два часа. Рустам не вернулся. Пит полежал на диване. Минут десять. Потом ещё десять. Мысли опять сделали круг, по странной логической цепочке: «трахнуть бы кого-Настя-классная баба - выходит замуж –Рустам-трахнуть». Решив, что так дело не пойдет, Пит встал впервые за полгода разобрал диски, побродил по комнате.  
Тишина квартиры гудела в ушах. Не в силах больше терпеть её угнетающее действие, Пит направился на кухню, глотнул воды из-под крана, плеснул в лицо. Отлил. Почистил зубы. Ещё побродил по комнате, полежал, посмотрел в окно, полежал, посмотрел на часы… Так прошел ещё час и двадцать три минуты.  
На тридцать восьмой минуте Пит не выдержал и пошел в комнату Рустама. Расстеленный жесткий диван манил к себе, и он упал лицом вниз, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пахнущую фиалками. Ему нужно было просто полежать так минут пять, не больше. Просто, чтобы обдумать, как заставить Рустама оставить их дом и вернуться к Насте.  
Мысли замедлились, все вокруг поплыло, и Пит сам не заметил, как уснул.

 

Десятая глава. Лучшее средство от скуки? Сделать глупость… 

 

Пит не любил целоваться ни наяву, ни во сне. Вообще. В принципе. В общем, не умел! Кому вообще нужен этот обмен слюнями?  
Вот только этот сон сильно отличался от привычных «мокрых» фантазий. В нём поцелуи стали чем-то другим. Такого он не ощущал никогда и ни с кем. Это не было слюняво и противно, скорее уж влажно, возбуждающе, упоительно. Потому что его целовал тот, кто знал, как именно ему нравится наверняка. Никаких телячьих нежностей, жестко, требовательно: у Пита от возбуждения крышу снесло. В этом поцелуе было что-то безумное, животное, доминирующее. Поцелуй, доказывающий силу и навязывающий волю. Полный улёт.  
Пит ловил кайф, где-то подсознательно зная, что скоро сон развеется, а он проснется, неудовлетворенный и злой.  
Как назло, ощущение сна становилось всё более зыбким и тревожным. Сон слишком быстро обретал реальность, плоть, лицо…  
\- Рустам?  
Пит автоматически попытался врезать в челюсть нависшему над ним чертову педриле. Промазал, конечно. Тот откатился на другую сторону кровати, устроился в позе лотоса и уставился искрящимися от смеха глазами на всё ещё не пришедшего в себя Пита. Сама жертва нападения ожесточенно терла губы и плевалась.  
\- Пит, видел бы ты себя! - фыркнул Русти и не сдерживаясь захохотал, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  
\- Ты! Да за такое убить тебя мало! Тьфу! Тьфу! – сжав кулаки, Пит смерил веселящегося придурка тяжелым, многообещающим взглядом. – Ты, гад… да как ты… Ещё и ржешь? Смешно тебе? – рычал он, чувствуя, как краснеет от стыда под насмешливым взглядом. Тело, всё ещё не отошедшее после сна, горело от неудовлетворенного желания. Самое обидное, что это было более чем очевидно не только ему.  
\- Воплощенная оскорбленная невинность, - хихикнул Рустам, глядя на него полными ехидства глазами. - Только не говори, что опять перепутал комнаты? Или это была та самая обещанная попытка задушить меня подушкой? Ты меня иногда поражаешь…  
\- Ну, вообще-то… - Пит пошел красными пятнами, оглядывая разворошенную постель, автоматически проверяя на месте ли одежда. Вроде его домашние треники и футболка были на нём, что несколько успокаивало.  
\- Да? - бровь Рустама поползла вверх, а улыбка стала хищной, как у кота, решившего поиграть с пойманной мышью.  
\- Знаешь, а ты меня всегда… поражаешь, - брякнул Пит, отводя глаза. А что он ещё мог сказать? Положение глупейшее. А кто виноват?  
\- Я вообще-то ещё и не начинал, - бархатистые нотки в тоне Рустама, начинали пугать. Петя буквально кожей ощущал его взгляд и от этого нервничал ещё сильнее.  
\- Не начинай! - не слишком уверенно буркнул он.  
Этот гад почувствовал его неуверенность, потому что продолжил развивать наступление: придвинулся ближе, в глаза заглянул, как будто знал, как это влияет на Пита.  
– Ты мне очень нравишься, Краснов. Ты это прекрасно знаешь и пользуешься. Не отрицай, - зеленые глаза обвиняли.  
\- Да зачем мне это? - возмущенно фыркнул Пит и отвел взгляд. – Ещё скажи, что я тебя соблазнить пытаюсь? Бред!  
\- Ты меня провоцируешь, Пит. С самой нашей первой встречи.  
\- Не пизди, а! Может, это я к тебе домой квартировать приперся?  
\- Но в постель ты ко мне пришел сам? Второй раз, между прочим. Что, по-твоему, мне думать? Случайностью такое точно не назовешь.  
\- Ну… - Пит замялся. Как объяснить то, что сам понять не можешь?  
\- Я готов выслушать твои варианты развития событий. Что ты тут забыл, Пит?  
\- Да не знаю я! Не знаю! И как объяснить не знаю! Сглупил, признаю! Что ты ещё хочешь услышать?  
\- Что-то более внятное, чем этот детский лепет.  
\- Да пошёл ты! Где хочу там и сплю. И тебя не спросил. И… - во время своей оправдательной речи, Пит даже нашел в себе силы поднять глаза на Рустама, и замолчал на полуслове. Его озноб прошиб от того, как хищно тот на него смотрел.  
\- Эй, придурок, - обманчиво-ласковый тон обмануть мог кого угодно, только не Пита, который изучил Рустама уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы отодвинуться подальше. Следующие слова подтвердили все его худшие опасения. - Я же сейчас тебя точно отымею, и не спрошу, что ты там хочешь.  
\- Хм… ничего, если я буду отбиваться, - буркнул Пит, чувствуя лопатками холод кирпичной стены.  
\- И случайно у тебя это даже получится?  
\- Ну, как-то так. Ага, - Пит искоса посмотрел на улыбающегося Рустама и облегченно отлип от стены, когда смог констатировать, что шиза, которая периодически косила этого долбанутого педика, его опустила. Даже вроде улыбался теперь нормально и глаза не стеклянные.  
\- Очень смешно, - фыркнул Русти.  
\- А, по-моему, ничего смешного. Почему нет? Я тебя все же больше… - пробормотал Пит, искоса глядя на не блещущего мускулатурой Рустама. - Сильнее! Я в качалке полжизни провел, чтоб ты знал. И вообще… - аутотренинг сработал, и Пит даже смог ровно сесть, и смело взглянуть в лицо своему страху.  
\- Ты бы видел свою самодовольную рожу, имбицил, - ухмыльнулся в ответ его личный «страх».  
\- Не обзывайся. Я же серьезно… - буркнул Пит.  
\- Это как раз несерьёзно, Петр, - Рустам потер виски, поморщился. Потом стянул майку и зашвырнув её в угол комнаты. – И, пока не забыл, ты неплохо целуешься. Должен признать, тут Анастасия наврала. Пожалуй, я бы повторил… - он снова вздохнул. - Шёл бы ты к себе. Ты же не хочешь продолжения?  
Пит покраснел и опустил глаза.  
Теперь, когда Рустам перестал наседать на него, почему-то отпало желание куда-то уходить.  
– Не врала она, - сам не зная зачем, признался он. - Не умею я целоваться. Не люблю. А там… Мы там… Во сне… ну, понимаешь, - он зажмурился. – Мы там… Уф! Ну как бы тебе объяснить… сексом… любовью… занимаемся, в общем… Ну без этого, вот так…  
\- С Анастасией? Пётр, я не понимаю, ты мне зачем об этом сейчас рассказываешь? Оправдать себя пытаешься? Хочешь поделиться опытом? – Рустам подпер подбородок рукой. Улыбка была усталой и грустной. У Пита аж сердце сжалось, хотя с чего бы вообще-то?  
Он потупился, не зная, как задать вопрос, который мучил его весь последний месяц. Кто знает, представится ли ему ещё такой шанс? Тем более, Рустам настроен вполне доброжелательно и устал, видно сразу. Наверное, сегодня не в одну жопу свой хуй пристроил, или в свою жопу не один хуй. В общем, приставать не будет.  
Решившись, Пит поднял глаза на Рустама и тут же отвел их. Тот смотрел серьёзно, как будто ждал его вопроса.  
\- Рустам, ты только не издевайся, ладно? И не смейся. И выводов далеко идущих не делай…  
\- А если от предупреждений к делу? Пит, я спать хочу! Мне не до разговоров по душам.  
\- Ты не подумай... ты мне вообще не нравишься.  
\- Кратко, Пит.  
\- И пофиг, на сны эти… Мало ли какая херня приснится.  
\- Ещё короче.  
\- Мне вообще бабы всегда нравились. Сиськи и письки, ну ты понимаешь. Чтобы размер так третий-четвертый и дырка потуже. Мне и полизать было не в стрем, и погладить. Ну, в общем, все ж довольные были, а теперь, как будто кто сглазил…  
\- Пит! Риторика - это не твоё. Может уже…  
\- Как ты понял, что тебе нравятся мужчины?  
Рустам так и замер с открытым ртом. На пару секунд, но Пит успел отметить, что ошеломленный Русти смотрится очень… смотрится, в общем. Особенно, когда кусает нижнюю губу, не зная, что ответить.  
\- А конкретней, кто именно нравится? – наконец, выдавил Рустам. Пит сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком и выдохнул:  
\- Конкретно, ты!  
Рустам посмотрел на Пита, как на больного. Как на очень больного… Только что температуру проверять не полез.  
\- Ты сегодня нетипично остроумен, Краснов, - фыркнул он, но смех получился натужным, ненастоящим.  
\- Бля, не шучу я!  
\- И давно это у тебя? – Рустам демонстративно подпер мордашку рукой, и Пит почувствовал себя на приёме у психолога. Одно ясно: ему не верили. По глазам видно, по насмешливому прищуру, по презрительному изгибу губ. Даже обидно стало.  
\- Тебе виднее. Хватит издеваться! Скажи честно, ты точно меня не приворожил? Ради мести к бабке не ходил или ещё что… ну, чего ржешь-то? - ворчал красный как рак, Пит, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше от Рустама. – Нет, чтобы честно ответить! Совет дать. У меня больше знакомых таких нет… Русти? - он тряханул Рустама за плечо и вздрогнул, чувствуя, как его руку накрыла ладонь.  
\- Есть только один способ помочь твоей беде… - проникновенно начал Рустам, оказавшийся очень близко.  
\- И какой же? - подозрительно уточнил Пит, отдергивая руку.  
\- Сделать сон былью, конечно… - хмыкнул Рустам, притягивая вторую руку Пита к своей груди. - Могу даже предоставить себя в твоё полное распоряжение на эту ночь.  
\- Так и знал, что ты это скажешь! –Пит скатился с кровати. – Я ухожу! Что на завтрак готовить? – пробурчал он, подбирая с пола майку Рустама и, сам не зная зачем, аккуратно складывая её на стул.  
\- Только не яичницу, - Рустам вздохнул громко, демонстративно. Так мама вздыхала, когда Пит проказничал в детстве. Мол, «дурачок, ты, малыш, ничего не понимаешь».  
\- Я, наверное, к себе свалю, а? – спросил он, чувствуя себя полным придурком. Как будто ему разрешение нужно, чтобы уйти.  
\- Тебе нужно моё разрешение? – ответил Рустам, словно читая его мысли.  
\- Нет, просто…  
\- Просто ты меня снова провоцируешь. Что за детские игры, в конце концов. Как тяжело с вами, девственниками…  
\- Как ты меня назвал? – Пит удивленно посмотрел на Рустама. Так его ещё никогда не оскорбляли.  
\- А как назвать мужика, который жмется как целка перед брачной ночью. У тебя что, рука отвалится отдрочить мне? И хочется, и колется? Кто бы мог подумать, Краснов, что ты такой трусливый ублюдок?  
\- Я не трус и не девственник! - прорычал Пит, кинувшись назад к кровати. - И дрочу я лучше, чем ты! - на этом запал угас. - А тебе этого точно хватит? - опасливо уточнил Пит, чувствуя себя той самой «целкой». Неожиданно перспектива показалась не такой уж отвратительной. В конце концов, рука у него и правда не отвалится, а потискать Русти давно хотелось до дрожи.  
\- О, Господи, Пит, ты как дитя иногда! Не изнасилую я тебя. Это против моих принципов. Вообще, при виде тебя у меня просыпается материнский инстинкт, - пробормотал Рустам. Неохотно Пит сел на краешек кровати.  
\- Обматерить меня хочешь? – хмыкнул он, из-за плеча глядя на полуголого парня, растянувшегося на кровати.  
\- И это тоже, - пробормотал Рустам, принимая ещё более провоцирующую позу. – Ты вроде уходить собирался?  
\- Ну, как бы… - Пит сглотнул. Он раньше не верил, что его может возбудить другой мужик. Ещё пару месяцев назад глаз выбил тому, кто просто намекнул.  
\- Пошёл? Иди… - зелёные глаза смотрели одновременно насмешливо и как-то зазывающе. Пит кивнул. Стоило уйти. Ох, стоило. А всё же, если не сейчас, то когда?  
\- Рустам, а если я захочу ради эксперимента… Ты же никому не растреплешь? Ну, то есть… чисто по приколу… ну если… Ты и я… Вернее, я и ты… Мы…  
\- Хочешь потрахаться, просто скажи это и всё.  
\- Я не хочу! Вернее, хочу, но… - Пит замолк, не зная как объяснить своё смятение. Рустам, кажется, прекрасно его понимал. – Я запутался. Я хочу, но…  
\- Не со мной? - теплая ладонь легла между лопатками. Вроде простой ободряющий жест. Ничего такого, просто поддержка друга, только…  
\- С тобой, бля. В том то и дело, что с тобой, но не с мужиком! Хрена ж я так запутался! - ладонь на спине замерла, а потом исчезла. Сзади заворочались.  
\- Вот-вот. Запутался сам, и все нервы мне вымотал.  
\- Ну да, не то слово, - Пит кивнул. - Уж лучше бы ты меня тогда подыхать оставил, чем так. Весь месяц вздёрнуться хочу. Какой же я теперь мужик после такого? У меня тоже принципы...  
\- К черту принципы, ты меня достал!- рыкнул Рустам, которого Пит окончательно допек.  
Он обхватил Пита за шею, рывком опрокинул его на кровать, впиваясь в пухлые губы и матерясь сквозь зубы. Пит взвыл, чувствуя, что его тело перестало двигаться, парализованное парой ударов Рустама. Тот оседлал его, заведя руки своей жертвы за спину, подавляя сопротивление.  
\- Ты что? - взвыл Пит. – Чего взбеленился?  
\- Слушай, я хочу, чтобы между нами больше не было этих игр: «охотник - жертва». Если всё будет, то по взаимному согласию. А если будет, то будет всё. Понял?  
Пит сразу понял, что у Русти в очередной раз съехала крыша. Он послушно кивнул.  
Простое движение головы причинило такую боль, что зеленые мухи запрыгали перед глазами. Рустам, удовлетворенный его реакцией, продолжил все тем же менторским тоном:  
\- Даю тебе последний шанс, Краснов. Сейчас я отпускаю тебя, и ты тихо уходишь досыпать к себе в комнату. Завтра я съезжаю. Считай, ты меня убедил. Но если остаёшься, то, поверь мне, последствия будут. И для твоей задницы они будут очень неутешительны. Итак, на счёт три, я разжимаю руки, ты уходишь. Раз, два… три.  
Рустам скатился с Пита. Пит перекатился в другу сторону, приподнялся на все ещё ноющих руках и покосился на свихнувшегося придурка. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Сейчас тот был так хорош, что будь бабой, Пит бы сам на нём женился. Нет, сначала выеб, а потом женился.  
Тонкие кисти рук сложены на груди, быстро пульсирует жилка, просвечивающая сквозь белую кожу, зеленые глаза смотрят в потолок так, как будто где-то между шероховатостями побелки хранятся тайны мироздания, светлые волосы разметались по подушке, создавая вокруг бледного лица мерцающий ореол.  
\- Вот же ж… - пробормотал Пит, подминая под себя такое обманчиво-слабое тело.  
\- Пит, - возмущённо промычал сквозь поцелуй удивленный Рустам.  
«Я делаю очередную глупость», - подумал Пётр Краснов, но мысль эта не вызвала протеста или желания что-то исправить. Впрочем, долго думать он не мог, так же как и оставаться ведущим в их «игре». Да и игрой это было недолго.  
Через минуту Пит стонал от боли в выкрученных суставах, когда его бесцеремонно распластали на кровати как морскую звезду.  
\- Не могу сказать, что это хороший выбор, - хмыкнул Рустам, глядя на него шальными глазами. - Но обещаю, эту ночь тебе будет стыдно вспоминать даже в старости.  
И Пит ему поверил сразу и безоговорочно.

 

Одиннадцатая глава. Секс. Причина и следствие первых десяти глав. 

 

Несмотря на далеко не нежное с ним обращение, Пит возбудился с полпинка. Хватило пары поцелуев и поглаживаний в нужных местах, «плавно» переходящих в щипки и укусы, чтобы его член встал на изготовку. В иной ситуации, он даже возгордился своим умением быстро приходить в полную боевую готовность, но только не сейчас, когда после нескольких фиаско с девицами, такой мгновенной реакции от него добилась местная голубая «звезда».  
И всё же один плюс в его возбудимости всё же был: чувствуя отклик, Рустам перестал его держать, перейдя к более активным действиям. Пит не сразу сообразил, когда тот успел стащить с него домашние треники. Пожалуй, только когда следом за ними отправились трусы.  
К тому моменту у него конкретно слетела крыша от звериного желания совокупиться хоть с кем-нибудь. То, что его до такого довёл чертов педик Русти уже не вызывало былого протеста, а задница гомика мгновенно была повышена от звания «подходящая дырка» до «врата рая». Оставалось только добраться до этих чертовых «врат», чем он и занялся, попытавшись стащить с Русти обтягивающие штанишки.  
Это ему позволили подозрительно легко, что само по себе было воодушевляющим, особенно когда выяснилось, что трусы Рустам не носит, видимо, из принципа. Но на этом успехи Пита на любовном поприще закончились.  
Когда его в очередной раз ткнули носом в подушку, завернули руки и поставили раком, Пит сообразил, что его в очередной раз лихо прокатили. Руки ему Рустам быстро и профессионально связал своим белым кожаным пояском, который на деле оказался не таким уж бутафорским. Судя по всему, этот ублюдок останавливаться на достигнутом точно не собирался.  
\- Ты что задумал, сучара? Совсем охуел? - кусая подушку от злости, выл Пит. А уж как ему не понравилось то, что Рустам достал из-под подушки тюбик с чем-то, подозрительно напоминавшим вазелин. Ой, не понравилась! – Отпусти, блядина! Не дай Бог, ты… Я ж тебя! Что ты делаешь? Ты же не собираешься? Бляяяяя! Рустам? Сучий потрох! Убью! Убью! - вопил он, пока скользкие пальцы шерудили в его заднице. - Кастрирую, суку! Отрежу, мудак, яйца, зажарю и заставлю сожрать… Убери свои культи, урод!  
Именно в этот момент самого большого унижения в жизни Пита, в дверь комнаты Рустама постучались.  
\- Рустам, Петенька? Вы там? - голос матери Пит и в пьяном угаре не перепутал ни с чем. – Что же вы там делаете? Петенька, ответь? – дверь затряслась, но не открылась. Пит облегченно выдохнул. – Открой, Петенька! – причитала мать, барабаня по хлипкой деревянной перегородке. – Рустам? Ох, сыночек, что же ты творишь? Ответь, маме, Петя. Что же делается-то? Ох, может милицию вызвать?  
\- Не надо милицию! - в голос заорали Пит с Рустамом. При этом последний даже не подумал вынуть из жопы Пита пальцы. Никогда ещё Пит не ощущал себя таким придурком. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то узнал о сегодняшнем косяке.  
\- Мама, иди спать! - проорал он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал и не срывался. – Мы просто… - никаких идей в голову не приходило… - Просто мы…  
\- Фильм смотрим, - шепнул ему Рустам. Пит послушно повторил:  
\- Фильм смотрим.  
\- Но ты кричал? Открой! Я должна убедиться, что всё в порядке - недоверчиво заметила мать, снова толкая закрытую дверь.  
\- Да это… всё ок, мамуль. Это… ну фильм особый такой. Для мальчиков… ну ты понимаешь… Для взрослых мальчиков, - выкручивался Пит, игнорируя фырканье Рустама.  
\- Точно, - жизнерадостно откликнулся этот моральный урод. – Обещаем, что будем потише наслаждаться этим чудом немецкого кинематографа. Правда, Петенька? - Пит вцепился зубами в подушку, потому что именно в этот момент эта гадина заменила свои пальцы членом. Рустам просто насадил его до упора, а Питу оставалось только мычать и трястись, чтобы не завыть дурным голосом от раздирающей его боли. – Ответь маме, Пётр! Он у вас такой стеснительный, Мария Алексеевна, - сквозь шум в ушах до него донесся самодовольный голос Русти. - Мы же больше не будем шуметь, да, Пит? - Рустам замер, протолкнувшись до конца, поёрзал, находя удобную для себя позицию. Вот сука!  
\- Д-да, - выдохнул Пит, закусил губу, зажмурился и выгнулся дугой, пытаясь облегчить боль. Впервые в жизни, его поимели по полной, буквально и фигурально выражаясь.  
\- Ладно, тогда… Вы не шумите больше, а то Саша проснется, - за дверью ещё помялись, а потом, судя по шагам, мать ушла к себе в комнату, где богатырским сном спал отец Пита.  
Пётр прислушивался к шагам, пока звук не исчез совсем, потом поёрзал, с удивлением отмечая, что боль пошла на спад. Ну, то есть боль в жопе... Вывернутые руки ныли, а в коленку впилась какая-то крошка. Сзади послышался стон Рустама.  
\- Не елозь, Пит, я не железный, - выдохнул он.  
\- Да, ладно. А у меня такое ощущение, что мне железный прут в жопу сунули, - так же тихо буркнул Пит. – Садюга! Только не ври, что тебе это не нравится! - добавил он, покосившись на дверь.  
\- Уймись, а? А то я сейчас спущу, - простонал Рустам, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в задницу Пита.  
– Скорострел, - самодовольно фыркнул Пит. Больно уже не было, мать ничего не узнала, Рустам скоро обкончается и отвалит. Так что можно будет забыть этот нелепый эксперимент. Он поспешил поделиться радостью с Рустамом: - Зато теперь я точно могу сказать, что не педик: ни хрена мне это не нравится. Так что отваливайся от моей задницы, я спать пошёл.  
\- А ты с выводами не спеши, Петенька, - хмыкнул Рустам и обхватил поникший член Пита, пройдясь по всей длине. Тело на удивление быстро начало неоднозначно реагировать на нехитрые манипуляции, известные каждому совершеннолетнему мужику. - Ты же у нас только-только встал на путь просвещения, - продолжил увещевать его Рустам. Спеша закрепить успех, он подхватил Пита под живот, вжимаясь до упора и начал двигаться. Назад, вперед, опять назад, постепенно наращивая амплитуду и темп. Самым невероятным во всём этом сумасшествии была реакция самого Пита: с каждым заходом ему становилось всё улётнее. Очевидно, этот опытный мудак быстро нашёл его простату и теперь с каждым движением терся о неё своей шайбой. Перед глазами пошли разноцветные круги, боль деформировалась во что-то невообразимое, во что-то такое, что словами не объяснишь.  
Когда внутри что-то хлюпнуло, а Рустам плотно прижался к нему, обмякая на нём, Пит испытал разочарование, что всё так быстро кончилось. Он чувствовал, как горячая и липкая сперма стекает по бедрам, а внутри всё клокотало от злости на эту суку, которая свой кайф поимела, спустила, и сейчас отвалится дрыхнуть, а он… В общем, Пит ощущал себя недоёбанной сучкой. Хреновое ощущение, между прочим.  
\- Не бойся, малыш, тебя я в беде тоже не оставлю, - как будто отвечая на его мысли, шепнул Рустам.  
Пит и охнуть не успел, как ему развязали руки и перевернули на спину. Но после всей этой акробатики, Пит ощущал себя гигантской черепахой и просто лежал раскинув конечности, бросая на Рустама многозначительные и многообещающие взгляды. А потом тот сделал то, что делал профессионально. Пит имел возможность убедиться в этом ещё в Универе. Минет от Рустама. Это надо было патентовать! Пит ему так и сказал, вернее, простонал, когда кончал в рот ублюдка.  
\- Вот видишь, а ты боялся. В следующий раз будет ещё лучше, - утешил его Рустам, когда они, отдышавшись, лежали рядом.  
\- Блять! Я тебе не порванная целка, чтобы ты меня утешал! Следующего раза не будет! - процедил Пит, ненавидя себя за то, что позволил себя трахнуть, а ещё больше за то, что ему понравилось.  
\- Хм… - ухмылка Рустама была красноречивее любых слов. – Ты злишься потому, что я был сверху, или из-за того, что тебе понравилось? - вот умел ублюдок видеть суть и не стеснялся бить по больному.  
\- Рот закрой, а то я найду, чем его заткнуть!  
\- Если это как-то утешит твою поруганную честь, - горячо прошептал Рустам, по-змеиному скользнув вниз так, что Пит почувствовал не только его тело, но и торчащий член.  
\- Бля, опять? Извращенец, убери от меня свой… - взвился Пит, но когда рука Рустама, а потом и его губы занялись его собственным членом, то направление мыслей сразу кардинально поменялось. – Свои… Ааоох… пиздец, что же ты со мной делаааешь…

 

Двенадцатая глава. А поутру они проснулись. 

 

Луч солнца коварно проник сквозь плотно задернутые шторы и упрямо лез в глаза, мешая спать. Пит прикрыл лицо рукой, поворочался, сквозь сон чувствуя тупую боль во всём теле. Неужели он вчера опять с кем-то подрался? Привычного ощущения сушняка во рту не было, зато невыносимо хотелось курить. Жмурясь от солнца, он потянулся к прикроватному столику, где обычно валялась пачка с сигаретами, и наткнулся на чьё-то плечо.  
Тут он всё вспомнил. Сон как рукой сняло. Бросило в жар, захотелось забиться под подушку и сделать вид, что это не он вчера, не с ним… Конечно, глупый порыв, за который тут же стало стыдно.  
Неохотно приоткрыв один глаз, Пит покосился на мирно посапывающую темную личность. А как ещё назвать человека, который обманом проник в его дом, а потом влез под кожу, запудрил мозги и его, Пита, его…  
Ух! Тело заныло в том самом месте, куда... Пит шепотом выругался и злобно посмотрел на спящего. Сейчас было самое время отомстить за ночное унижение, вот только…  
Рустам лежал лицом к нему, по-детски подложив ладони под щеку, и выглядел сущим ангелочком. Длинные золотистые ресницы чуть трепетали, а на губах блуждала блаженная улыбка, какой улыбаются дети, когда им снится хороший сон. Пит даже залюбовался на пару секунд, но он точно знал, что скрывается под этой внешней слабостью.  
В голове потихоньку всплывало всё произошедшее с ними ночью, и от этого стало совсем хреново.  
Не мог он! Не мог! С кем угодно такое могло случиться, но не с ним. Это просто сон. Кошмар! Очень реальный, но…  
Зеленый глаз приоткрылся и вопросительно уставился на него. Мол, и что дальше?  
\- Ты мне снишься! - буркнул Пит, ущипнув себя за руку изо всех сил. Проснуться не удалось, только прибавился ещё один синяк. – Что ты вчера мне подсунул? Когда успел?  
\- Дурак, - раздраженно буркнул Рустам совершенно не сонным голосом.  
\- Ты, это ты виноват… во всём!  
\- Неужели? - теперь на него с презрением смотрели прищуренные по-кошачьи зеленые глаза.  
\- Ну не я же? Ааааа! - Пит обхватил голову руками и пригорюнился.  
Но заняться самобичеванием ему не дали. А как страдать от жалости к себе, когда рядом кто-то заливисто хохочет. И знаешь точно, что смеются над тобой, и это обиднее во сто крат.  
\- Не ржи, придурок! – Пит обиженно посмотрел на Рустама.  
\- Как, по-твоему, я должен на такое реагировать? - фыркнул тот и, обхватив его за пояс, прижался сзади. - Дурак!  
Пит удивился, что ни жест Рустама, ни его слова не вызвали в нем ожидаемого раздражения. Наоборот, стало как-то легче. Потом он представил себе, как это выглядит со стороны, и принялся расцеплять его руки. Но не тут–то было: Русти как обезьянка вцепился в него сзади, а в процессе борьбы Пит возбудился не на шутку. Конечно, можно было всё списать на утренний стояк, только самообман давался Питу с каждым разом всё труднее. Как не крути, Рустам его возбуждал, даже несмотря на то, что был парнем.  
\- Рустам, отвали! - умаявшись, бросил Пит, мечтая о том, чтобы спрятаться в душе и унять взбунтовавшееся тело. - Блин, да убери ты пакли! Не видишь, мне плохо! Если мать зайдет, что она подумает? - выдал он главный аргумент. Русти спрыгнул с кровати, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, и опустился на колени перед насупившимся Петром.  
\- Пит, - позвал он его. – Ты боишься, что родители тебя осудят?  
\- А разве нет? - отводя глаза, потому что боялся. – И так вчера натворили дел.  
\- Краснов! – Рустам закатил глаза, всем видом демонстрируя своё возмущение глупостью Пита. - Во-первых, напоминаю, дверь закрыта, во-вторых, если тебя выгонят из дома, то можешь переехать ко мне, - Пит задохнулся от возмущения, но Рустам продолжил, прежде, чем успел высказаться на тему, - и, в-третьих, ты всерьёз полагаешь, что твоя матушка всё ещё не в курсе, учитывая то, что она вчера слышала? Прекрати вести себя так, будто мы совершили что-то ужасное. Я общался с твоими родителями и считаю, что они оба вполне здравомыслящие люди и смогут принять любой твой выбор.  
\- Да пошёл ты… - Пит чувствовал, как краска залила его щеки. - Как мне теперь жить этим? Ненавижу тебя! - простонал он, утыкаясь лицом в ладони.  
\- О, я не сомневался в том, что ты меня любишь! - хмыкнул Рустам, не отводя взгляда от Пита, читая его, как открытую книгу.  
\- Слушай, никто ведь не заставляет нас после этого… – Пит сглотнул, - этого неудачного опыта что-то менять. Мы же можем стать друзьями. Ну, без этих штучек.  
\- Мне это неинтересно, - холодно ответил Рустам, глядя прямо перед собой.  
\- Почему? Раньше мы вроде нормально общались. Ты мне нравишься, но думаю то, что было ночью – это лишнее.  
Даже себе Пит не мог признаться, что уже не может отпустить Рустама, пытаясь подсознательно подменить одни чувства другими. Любовь дружбой.  
\- Мы с тобой занимались сексом всю ночь, Пит. Какие мы после этого друзья? - устало ответил Рустам, поднимаясь на ноги и собирая разбросанную по полу одежду.  
\- А почему нет? Ты же вроде жениться собирался. Я тоже. Родители давно хотят внуков.  
– Одевайся и иди в техникум. У тебя сегодня зачёт! - игнорируя его лепет, отрезал Рустам.  
\- А откуда ты… - Пит поймал свои шмотки на подлете и удивленно вытаращился на Рустама, - Откуда ты про зачёт знаешь?  
\- Вечером поговорим, - бросил тот, быстро натягивая на себя свои вещи.  
Потом подхватил сумку, накинул ветровку и был таков.

***

Нет, конечно, Пит никуда не пошёл. Забился в свою комнату, закрылся на щеколду и дождался пока родители уйдут на работу. Смотреть в глаза матери было стыдно, несмотря на то, что она постучала в дверь и ласково попросила сыночка не морить себя голодом и разогреть оставленные в холодильнике котлеты.  
Пит чувствовал себя виноватым, но не мог определить перед кем он виноват больше: перед родителями за то, что оказался натуральным… пидорасом, перед друзьями, за то, что оказался натуральным… пидорасом или перед Рустамом за то, что…  
Учитывая то, что Пётр Краснов был парнем со здоровой психикой, долго заниматься самоуничижением он не мог. Быстро нашлись оправдания для себя любимого: вспомнилось, что его первой любовью ещё в садике был Колян, за которым он самоотверженно ухаживал (перекладывал еду в его тарелку, бил по голове лопаткой, а потом сам же утешал, когда тот начинал реветь белугой) под смешки воспитателей и умилённые взгляды мам (ну как же, мужская дружба с пелёнок - это так романтично). В семье у них был жесткий матриархат, в школе он всегда сидел с парнями… и вообще… выходило, что к тому всё и шло. К Рустаму то есть.  
Найдя оправдание своей противоестественной тяги к мужчине, Пит с нетерпением ждал Рустама, чтобы объясниться с ним и выставить свои условия. Если они будут встречаться, то Пит тоже хотел бы быть мужиком, то есть сверху, ну или снизу, но внутри... Нет! - Пит одернул себя, - он вообще больше не собирался давать Рустаму, несмотря на то, что снизу оказалось не так уж и плохо и…  
Звонок в дверь вырвал его из сладких мечтаний о том, что и как он скажет.  
\- Чего трезвонишь? Ключ забыл? - заявил Пит, распахивая дверь.  
На пороге его квартиры стояла Настя. Заплаканное лицо в разводах потекшей туши, красный нос и трясущиеся руки, которыми девушка вцепилась в большой пухлый конверт, не оставляли сомнений в том, что сейчас Питу придётся туго.  
Оставалось надеяться, что этот гад Рустам не свалил вину на него. Меньше всего Пит хотел, чтобы их нетрадиционная связь стала достоянием общественности, но, судя по всему Рустам решил показать какой он честный и всё сделал по-своему. Принципиальная сволочь!  
\- Настя, - Пит неохотно отступил в сторону, давая ей пройти в прихожую. Не разговаривать же о таких делах на лестничной площадке. Девушка как сомнамбула зашла в квартиру, разулась, сняла пальто, не выпуская из рук загадочный конверт.  
\- Ты это… чаю хочешь? - пробормотал Пит, ощущая себя неловко и нервничая всё больше.  
\- Да, давай… так лучше… - голос Насти дрожал, но готовой вцепиться ему в лицо она точно не выглядела. Наоборот, послушно пошла за Питом на кухню, с благодарностью приняла от него бумажную салфетку, промокнув опухшие от слез глаза.  
В тишине вскипел чайник. Оба молчали, никто не решался первым начать разговор.  
Когда Пит бросил в кипяток пакетик с чёрным чаем и поставил чашку перед Настей, та положила конверт на колени и уставилась в чашку, обхватив её руками.  
\- Я зеленый люблю. Ты так и не запомнил. В отличие от него… - обронила она, и это стало началом разговора.  
\- Ты это… зачем пришла?  
\- А, - Настя шмыгнула носом и снова разрыдалась.  
\- Ты это… не думай, что я… ну мне… не то, чтобы… - замялся Пит. Идиотская ситуация. Если Рустам бросил Настю из-за него, но не сказал ей о причине, то и не надо ничего говорить? С другой стороны, почему она вдруг к нему пришла? Ах да, он же сам ей предлагал. – У тебя с Рустамом проблемы? - наконец, собрался он.  
\- Пит, аааа, - Настя снова разрыдалась. – Я так виновата перед тобой! Я ведь его покрывала. Ведь знала, что он… он… урод он. Раз он так с тобой, то и со мной! Могла бы догадаться, что он пользуется… пользуется… Он ведь… - бессвязно лепетала она. Пит только тупо смотрел на бившуюся в истерике девицу, всё меньше понимая, что вообще происходит.  
\- Ты толком можешь сказать, что случилось? - знать это совсем не хотелось, но выставить Настю не выслушав, было бы совсем не по-мужски.  
\- Он меня бросил и теперь… я больше не буду ничего скрывать. Я всё всем расскажу! - она решительно вытерла лицо рукавом. - Я больше не могу молчать! Ты хороший парень, нормальный, настоящий мужчина. А Рустам - он чудовище! Он сказал, что проучить тебя хочет. Отомстить за меня! Ткнуть носом в твоё хамское поведение! Показать, что ты не король жизни. Он так говорил. А я повелась! Записки тебе писала под диктовку, шпионила за тобой через твоих друзей, а сегодня нашла у него в квартире вот это и всё поняла, - она решительно протянула конверт. - Я не дам ему использовать тебя, как меня. Нельзя так людьми играть! Прочитай.  
Пит удивленно смотрел на неё, принимая конверт из трясущихся рук.  
\- Это… что?  
\- Я не могу… так и не объяснишь. Ты посмотри. Всё сам поймёшь, - девушка вскочила и ринулась к двери, рыдая так, что Пита, не любившего (даже боявшегося до колик) женских слез, парализовало от этого надрывного воя. Опомнился он, только когда хлопнула дверь.  
\- Э, Настя? Что за хрень тут происходит?– он неохотно вскрыл конверт. Никаких ядовитых пауков или змей там мне было. Только расписка его отца на сто пятьдесят тысяч рублей, оформленная на предъявителя, документы на ЕГО мотоцикл, чеки из магазинов на одежду, цветы, прочие приятные мелочи, так гревшие его душу в последнее время. А ещё были отчёты о его передвижениях, о его успеваемости, о его вкусах. Там были все ответы на все его вопросы. Во рту стало горько.  
Перед глазами встало злое лицо Рустама во время разговора в его квартире…  
«Ты сам обозначил себе цену, Пит», - и то, как он посмотрел тогда на него. Как будто приценивался… А ведь правда, приценивался.  
Пит чувствовал, что его тошнит… тошнит от ситуации… тошнит от того, что его купили. И предъявление счёта дело времени. Если бы не Настя, обнулившая его долги, кто знает, что сегодня потребовал от него Рустам.

 

В комнате было так тихо, что можно было слышать дыхание двух замерших напротив друг друга парней. Один сидел на кровати и смотрел на бумаги, разложенные на табурете.  
Напротив, на полу, сидел другой. Он смотрел на того, загипнотизированного строчками на исписанных каллиграфическим подчерком страницах:  
«…объект встретился с друзьями (Николай Павлов, Иван Струков) в караоке-баре, выпил две рюмки водки, не закусывая… пьяная драка… за ущерб уплачено из предоставленных вами средств…»  
«… из дисциплин хуже всего даётся физика…»  
«… за первые три недели семестра объект прогулял пятнадцать занятий из сорока. Возможно понадобятся денежные вливания во избежание отчисления объекта…»  
«… в 19:40 объект встретился с Екатериной Вагориной с целью интимной близости. Вагорина признала, что ранее объект не склонял её к анальному сексу…»  
Так они сидели уже минут десять. С того момента, как Рустам, войдя в комнату Пита, нашёл его в таком состоянии, не было сказано ни слова.  
\- Уходи! - наконец, проговорил Пит.  
\- Я никогда бы не использовал это против тебя и твоей семьи. Хотел сам тебе рассказать, - тихо прошептал Рустам. – Прости. Я просто хотел быть с тобой и…  
\- Убирайся! Я не игрушка и не шлюха, чтобы ты так…  
Рустам кивнул, неохотно поднялся с колен.  
\- Прости… - он, не оборачиваясь, пошел к двери.  
\- Сука! – прилетело в спину, а потом кулаком под ребра, подсечку под колени и ногой под дых. Защищаться Рустам не стал, просто лежал и кусал губы, принимая побои. Даже руки не поднял, чтобы лицо защитить. - Долбоёб! Говнюк! Ненавижу! Прости, значит? - рычал Пит, осыпая Рустама градом ударов. - И это всё? Больше не нужен? Трахнул и теперь больше и не нужен. Блять! Купил, поиграл, вздрючил для коллекции и прости-прощай? - ребро подозрительно хрустнуло от нового удара.  
\- Прости.  
\- Что? За что?! За что ты так со мной? За что тебя прощать? За что?! - Пит занёс ногу для нового удара и уставился на него сверху сверкающими от бешенства глазами… - Что ты на меня так смотришь, будто тебе, блять, не насрать на меня? Будто, правда, жалеешь, что повёл себя, как паскуда последняя? Чёрт, не могу! - он так и не ударил. Постоял ещё пару секунд, а потом неожиданно протянул руку. Рустам удивленно посмотрел на него и вцепился в ладонь, позволяя Питу поднять себя на ноги.  
\- Прости, - сплюнув кровь, прошептал он. – Я просто тебя люблю.  
\- Блять, угораздило с чокнутым связаться! Да ещё брехлом. Ты только врать и умеешь. Мне, Насте… - цедил Пит сквозь зубы, утягивая Рустама за собой в ванну.  
\- Я тебя люблю - это правда! - отфыркиваясь от льющейся на голову и за шиворот воды, сипел Рустам.  
\- Да, понял я уже, что ты супербрехло! Не дергайся, я передумал тебя убивать! - рявкнул Пит, вытирая лицо Рустама махровым полотенцем и снова утаскивая в свою комнату и толкая на кровать.  
\- Я тебя…  
\- Да заткнись ты и полежи пять секунд спокойно. Я злой! Могу сейчас ещё что-нибудь сломать.  
Рустам кивнул и вытянулся на постели. Перед глазами всё плыло. Руки Пита, шарящие по телу, почти не причиняли боли. Что-то блеснуло, привлекая внимание, не давая окончательно уплыть. Ах да, кольцо. Кольцо, которое он думал подарить Насте. Последний подарок, который он не успел вручить. Оно было в конверте, который он так неосторожно оставил на столе в своей квартире.  
\- Ты будешь со мной жить? - схватил замершую на животе руку. – Пит, я правда, тебя люблю. Только тебя! Всё для тебя сделаю! Всё… - перед глазами заплясали зеленые мухи, собирающиеся в круги и спирали.  
\- Всё, значит? Вот прилипала! – рыкнул Пит, но руку вернул на место.  
Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, Рустам увидел, ему не могло это показаться, что Пит улыбнулся ему почти нежно и укрыл одеялом. Это был знак, надежда, цель, ради которой стоило жить дальше.

 

Эпилог 

 

Чудесное солнечное утро! Рустам улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и потянулся с хрустом в суставах.  
Тело было наполнено утренней истомой, и той легкостью, которая бывает после хорошо проведенной ночи. Немного болела задница, но это ерундовая плата за удавшийся «подарок» на годовщину. Впрочем, что мешает отметить её ещё раз, но так, чтобы болело уже не только у него?  
Он протянул руку в сторону, надеясь нащупать того, с кем просто необходимо поделиться своим утренним игривым настроением и был разочарован, когда рука вместо горячей кожи погладила теплую ткань. Открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Сощурился от метнувшихся в глаза солнечных зайчиков и глубоко вдохнул.  
Одуряюще пахло кофе. Единственное, что Пит умел готовить хорошо, как выяснилось методом проб и ошибок.  
Вставать совсем не хотелось, но не стоит надеяться, что кто-то принесёт ему кофе в постель. Кто угодно, только не этот упрямый осёл.  
Завернувшись в одеяло, Рустам потопал на кухню, где обнаружил Пита восседающим за столом в гордом одиночестве. В своей любимой вытянутой майке, клетчатых трусах, розовых тапочках с помпонами(подарок Рустама, между прочим) он сгорбился над столом, шумно прихлёбывая кофе из огромной чашки и запивая молоком прямо из пакета.  
Незабываемое зрелище. Рустам на миг застыл в дверях, любуясь на явление – Пит - одомашненный.  
Почувствовав его взгляд, тот поднял на него глаза и широко улыбнулся, приглашающе взмахнув рукой и выплескивая при этом половину чашки на белоснежную скатерть.  
Есть люди, которые по жизни не могут понять, что им надо. Меняют место жительства, работу, друзей, возлюбленных. На самом деле они вечно бегут от проблем, от трудностей и от боли.  
Быть с Питом трудно и иногда больно, но Рустам знает одно - он счастливый человек, потому что он смог вовремя понять, что Пит - его половина и другого ему не надо. Может, добивался он его не совсем честно и натворил глупостей, но главное - результат. Они вместе.  
Он уже не задается вопросом, зачем ему понадобился этот грубый и невоспитанный парень. Просто нужен. И всё.  
А главное, Рустам знает - он тоже нужен.  
Пит молчал, настороженно глядя из-под ресниц. Наверное, Рустам должен был разозлиться на него за испорченную скатерть, но он смотрел на виноватого Краснова и чувствовал себя абсолютно, нереально счастливым.  
Глупо улыбаясь под взглядом Пита, Рустам взял чистую чашку, налил в неё кофе, подцепил щипчиками два кусочка сахара, потом ещё два. Пит сладкоежка.  
\- Держи! - он протянул ему чашку, и руки Краснова тут же легли сверху. Это было здорово. Тепло снаружи и внутри.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе тоже кофе налью?  
\- Лучше принеси мне его в постель… - мурлыкнул Рустам, и нарочито медленно пошел в спальню, точно зная, что сам до неё не дойдёт. Донесут, как бывало не раз. Нужно только идти медленно, чтобы до Пита дошли все нюансы его предложения.  
Любовь - это не только огонь и страсть, это баланс между внутренним и внешним теплом. Баланс между желаниями двоих людей. Разделенное тепло.


End file.
